I Am Number Four
by AbberzZzCain
Summary: A story told my way about the Lorien Legacies.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I'm…. sort of back for a while anyways… I've decided to write instead of homework… I'll get to it don't worry. Now I'm going to leave this story with a name and see if anyone can guess what movie it is based off of… I think I'm going to make it a little obvious and I wanted to do something different, and since I love the movie and I'm reading the second book, I thought _hey, maybe I can write a story based on it!_ So, you know.. I am going to.. SHUT UP! ;)

I'm sorry it won't be too long, I don't want to give anything away ;)

**Jack's POV**

We aren't from here, there are very few of us left. They are hunting us down, one by one; in order.

I'm next, ever since the scar on my leg appeared, I knew I was next, and I am scared.

We are moving somewhere else now, Rudy and I; we can't risk being caught after that video was posted yesterday.

The blue glow coming from my leg, the screams, the agony. Rudy deleted it, right when he saw it and we began packing.

"Okay, let's practice" Rudy and I were seated in the car, driving away to another destination.

"My name is Jack Anderson…"

**Sorry I don't wanna give too much away.. yet I think I already did… Oh well I suck. Any ways… I promise I will update on the weekend! Homework time! UGH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm going to change things up a bit… I finished the third book of The Lorien Legacies: The Rise of Nine, and let me say; it was the best damn book in the world and I am dying to read the next book that comes out August 2013. I am so upset that I have to wait that long. Anyways, **

**PLEASE READ, IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL BE COMPLTELY LOST WITH THE STORY!**

**I'm changing the characters around. I'm making Jack #8 and Kim #7/Marina. I love the romance in the third book. I'm not going to just make the book with these characters. I'm changing it. I'm making new fights and new romance. Thanx for all of the reviews! YES THIS STORY IS BASED ON I AM NUMBER FOUR! WHOO! Jerry moment… oh and btw… I might add scenes that were in the book so I can change what happens later, and It won't be on the movie or first book, just the second and third books really. Thank you for those actually read this! ;)**

**I used Wikipedia to gather their legacy information.**

CHARACTERS:

Kim: Number 7

Cêpan: Adelina.

Chimaeras: None.

Healing: affects humans, plants and Loric, including herself; but it takes energy and weakens her.

Night Vision: the power to see in the dark.

Underwater Breathing: Being able to breathe underwater.

Telekinesis: Like all Garde, she is able to move objects with her mind.

Enhancement: All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes and endurance.

Jack: Number 8

Cêpan: Dead.

Chimaeras: None.

Teleportation: Ability to move to another location.

Shape Shifting: To be able to transform into different things.

Hydrolocomotion: Ability to walk on water.

Precognition - Ability to see the future.

Extrasensory perception: The ability to gather information not gained through the recognized physical senses but sensed with the mind also known as the sixth sense.

Telekinesis: Like all Garde, Eight can move objects with his mind.

Enhancement - All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes and endurance

Sarah Hart will be herself. (Movie: Dianna Agron)

Milton: Sam

Jerry: Number 9, the arrogant flirt with an aggressive nature.

Cêpan: Dead.

Chimaeras: None.

Legacies:

Antigravity: The ability to walk on all surfaces, including but not limited to walls and ceilings as if he were upright.

Animal Telepathy: The ability to communicate with animals.

Super Hearing: Advanced hearing.

Power transference: The ability to transfer his own powers to another for a short period of time.

Ella will be herself (I don't have anyone to play Ella's role so I'll keep her in there.)

Cêpan: Rudy.

Chimaeras: Olivia.

Legacies:

Aeternus: The ability to change between ages.

Telepathy: Able to talk with people with her mind.

Enhancement: Like all Garde, she has enhanced strength, speed, reflexes and endurance.

Eddie: Number 5 (he isn't really in the story much; I don't know who else he could play…)

Cêpan: Unknown.

Chimaeras: Unknown.

Legacies:

Telekinesis: Like all Garde, Five can move objects with his mind.

Enhancement: All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes and endurance.

Number 6 will play herself. (Movie: Teresa Palmer.)

Cêpan: Dead.

Chimaeras: None.

Legacies:

Invisibility: To be able to turn invisible.

Atmoskinesis: Six can control the four basic elements: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water, and mix them together.

Telekinesis: Like all Garde, Six can move objects with her mind.

Enhancement: All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes and endurance

John Smith/Number 4 will play as himself. (Movie: Alex Pettyfer.)

Cêpan: Dead.

Chimaeras: Bernie Cosar/ Hadley.

Legacies:

Lumen: The ability to produce fire, heat and light from the user's hands, and a resistance to heat, fire, and burns.

Animal Telepathy: The ability to communicate with animals.

Precognition: The ability to see the future.

Telekinesis: Like all Garde, Four can move objects with his mind.

Enhancement: All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes and endurance

Enemies:

The Mogadorians: They hunt the Garde out of fear. They are planning on conquering the Earth after destroying the Garde.

Pikens and Krauls: Pikens are large, destructive creatures, while krauls are smaller, deadlier beasts.

Setrákus Ra will play himself. (Bad guy that the Garde are trying to kill)

Legacies:

Precognition: He is able to communicate to Four, Eight, Nine and possibly others through their dreams.

Telekinesis/Magnetism: Ra stopped bullets in midair, as well as a partially melted sword.

Super Strength: Ra is a very strong warrior.

Super Speed: Ra is able to move as fast as a blur.

Healing Factor: Ra can heal all wounds, even fatal ones, leaving behind scars on were the injury occurred.

Shape shifting: Ra can shape shift into anyone and able to mimic their voice. When doing so, it appears he's having a seizure when he shape shifts and also requires to true person to remain alive in order to stay in that form.

Legacy Cancellation: In the form of unleashing blue lightning from his fist, Ra can take away the Garde's legacies.

Loric Chests:

All Cêpans received the Loric Chests from their elders for each of the nine Garde to keep until the children grew into their legacies. It also is a locator to find others if one of the Garde has opened theirs. If a Garde member is killed, the chest and the objects inside become useless and disintegrate after the garde member does.

**Now on with the story.**

Kim's POV

I run into the church with Adelina my cêpan, where my chest is hidden. I float myself up to the nook, where I had my chest hidden.

"Adelina! It's gone! My chest is gone!" I float back down just as a mogadorian runs in, aiming his cannon at us.

He shoots and it hits my shoulder. I grab my shoulder and scream in agony. Adelina takes a kitchen knife out and charges at the mogadorian.

"Get out!" Adelina yells stabbing the mog, and avoiding any attacks. I start running fr the door, but stop myself to look back at Adelina. The mog is holding her around her neck. He plunges his sword through her heart.

"NO!" I scream, running towards them. Adelina stabs the mogadorian once more before she takes her last breath. I quickly pick up her knife and stab the mogadorian; turning him to black ash. I drop the knife and fall on my knees beside Adelina. My cêpan is dead. And now I'm all alone and helpless.

Ella appears in the doorway.

"ELLA! What are you doing here?" I ask, scared that she could get hurt.

"Come with me, quick!" She yells. I look back at Adelina quickly before getting up and running to Ella. She takes my hand and drags me into a room with a man that looks like a mogadorian. I gasp.

"It's okay, Kim. This is my cêpan, Rudy." I'm surprised. I look at Ella then at Rudy.

"You're too young to be a part of the garde." I say confused.

"I'll explain later" Rudy tells me. "Right now, we have to go." I nod.

zZz

I block the bullets with my mind and run behind a tree. A storm appears above us. Ella is hiding behind anything she can, while Rudy and I fight off the army of mogs that have invaded the orphanage, where I used to live. Lightning strikes many mogadorian soldiers and they turn to ash. I throw boulders at the soldiers and they turn to ash. The clouds disappear and a figure floats down. I see the amulet around her neck.

"She's one of us" I whisper to myself. I look back to her and she disappears. I tilt my head in confusion. The soldiers are all turning to ash.

All of the mogadorians turn to ash. I come out of my hiding spot and look around.

"What number are you?" I jump and turn around. The blonde is standing there, arms crossed.

"Seven, you?" I ask.

"Six" She responds.

"What are your legacies?" She asks.

"Healing, I have night vision, I can breathe underwater and telekinesis. And you?"

"Invisibility, atmoskinesis and telekinesis" She responds.

zZz

We all met up with Eight in India and we are following him somewhere. I have developed a crush for him the second I saw him. He has brown shaggy hair, brown eyes and a strong build.

"Well I need my morning swim" Eight jumps in the water. I have the sudden urge to follow, so I do. I splash into the water beside Eight.

"Nice Dive" He compliments me.

"Thanx" I blush.

"So what do you prefer, Kim or Seven?" He asks.

"Kim. What about you?" I ask feeling a bit shy.

"Jack" He smiles. A big splash forms between eight and I. Six surfaces and tackles Jack underwater. They laugh when they resurface. They swim away, leaving me alone. I sigh and dive underwater, letting the water fill in my lungs. I begin breathing underwater and sink down to the muddy bottom. I try to clear my head; my jealousy got the better of me. I pace on the floor of the lake; I feel eyes on me. I look around, getting ready to defend. I feel a searing pain in my side. I turn to look for something biting or stabbing me. I saw a piken, biting into my side. I use my telekinesis to rip him off of me and I start to swim for my life; I swim towards the surface. I feel the piken bite my foot as my hands wave in the air. It pulls me down and with my mind I push him off of me again. I get my head above the surface this time. I scream, and everyone looks at me. The piken rises above the water, it looks like a deadly snake. Everyone's eyes go wide and their mouths hang open as I struggle to shore.

"Kim!" Jack yells, as Six and Rudy grab their guns and start firing at the beast.

I'm losing energy every second. My eyes grow heavier and heavier as I sink into the water. Its times like this that I'm glad I can breathe underwater.

zZz

I open my eyes and cough up water. I turn on my stomach and lift myself up and cough harder as I struggle to breath. I drop myself and roll on my back in pain.

"Kim, you need to heal yourself!" Rudy tells me worried.

I put my hands to the big hole in my side and focus on healing it. The icy feeling flows through me as the whole fills in and returns to normal. I feel my foot stinging and I try to sit up. I wince and lay back down.

"Come on" Six helps me sit up and reach my foot. I feel the wound healing. I fall back down. My breathing is heavy, as I used my energy on my wounds.

"What happened down there?" Jack asks. I jump up and put my hand on my chest, he scared me half to death.

Jack was shirtless, soaking wet and holding 12 year old Ella's hand. I guess he's the one who pulled me out of the water.

"I don't know exactly. I felt eyes on me so I started looking around and I felt the piken bite my side." I paused. "I used my telekinesis to get him off of me and I swan to the surface, but I only got my hands above the water before it grabbed my foot." I walked to the shore and turned around.

"I waved my hands in the air, but you guys didn't see me. It pulled me under and again I used my telekinesis to rip him off and I finally got my head above water and I screamed." I turned back around towards the water and walked forward a few steps.

"Why were you underwater?" Six asks.

"I was underwater because I needed time to think, and I thought maybe I could catch us some dinner." I explain.

"What did you need to think about?" Ella asked. I turned towards her small figure.

"Well, about my cêpan mostly. I just miss her a lot." I wipe my watery eyes. I was also down their thinking about how I get jealous of Six and Jack.

"We all miss our cêpans, Kim. And I know how hard it is for you, since she didn't teach you much. I'm sorry Adelina lost faith." Six puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't say sorry for her. It wasn't your fault. I'm mad at her for it, but I'm still sad about her death. She was like my mother, even though she didn't act like it." I turn towards her and smile slightly. She nods.

"We better go. If there was a piken here, there is obviously going to be some mogadorians behind them." Rudy starts packing his things. I look at  
Six and she nods heading over to where Rudy is, getting her things together. I look back at the water and look down into it, looking for more danger. I look into the trees and scan them for mogadorians. Jack appears in front of me, standing on the water's surface. I'm startled a bit, and he walks towards me.

"Come on" He takes my arm and gently pulls me back to the camp.

zZz

We lay in front of a small fire; I'm lying on my side, my back towards the fire. I'm freezing cold. The ground is slightly wet and we don't have many blankets. I hear Rudy snoring and Six's relaxing breaths.

"Jack you up?" I hear Ella whisper.

"Yeah" He responds.

"I can't sleep" She sighs.

"Why not?" He asks.

"I don't know, I'm just scared I guess." Her breath is shaky.

"Of what?" I can hear Jack move in his blankets.

"Being killed, taken away, or losing anyone" Her voice cracks. "I almost lost Kim already. She is my best friend" She started crying.

"Hey, I won't let anything happen, okay?" He soothed. I could feel his footsteps shake the ground. Her cries became muffled, and I'm guessing she's crying on Jack.

"You don't know what will happen. You can't stop everything." She cries.

"Maybe not, but I can try my best; and that's what I'm going to do." His voice is soft and caring.

"You promise?" She asks.

"I promise Ella" I hear the blankets move.

"Jack?" Ella asks.

"Hmm?" He responds.

"Kim looks freezing; do we have any more blankets?" She asks. I blush and try to stop shaking, but I can't. I only have one blanket while the others have two with the exception of Ella, who has three or four, since she is the youngest.

"I don't know, you go to bed and I'll check, okay?" He asks.

"Okay" I can hear she is already half asleep. I hear more footsteps and a zipper. I hear Jack searching through the bag. He zips it up again and I hear more footsteps. They get closer and closer. I feel another blanket cover me. I'm still shivering. I haven't heard any footsteps, so I'm guessing he is still sitting behind me. I am still awake after about a half hour or so, and I'm still freezing. I still haven't heard Jack's footsteps walk back to his sleeping place, so I'm assuming he fell asleep next to me. I shake violently, trying to get warm. I feel a hand on my back and I sit up immediately, scared.

"It's only me, how long have you been awake?" He asks.

"A while" My teeth chatter. He lifts the blankets up and drapes them on my shoulders, keeping his arm around me; rubbing my back, trying to help me get warm. I lean into him, putting my arms around him. I'm _so_ cold. He put his other arm around me and I can already feel myself getting warmer. I take deep breaths and close my eyes.

"Thank you" I whisper, before I drift off.

**Well, how was that? I will be updating tomorrow sometime, please review and tell me what you think? I know the beginning may be rushed, but I just don't want people getting mad because I started to just repeat what was in the book, but I needed those points there in order to get where I want. So I'm sorry if it bugs you, but if you don't like it, don't read it. It is as simple as that. **

**Thanx for reading! PLEASE review!? I really wanna know what everyone thinks! I think I'm getting better at writing! But that's just me.. ;)**


	3. Betrayal?

**I have a question! Who should be Six's love interest? John/4, Sam or 9? Review and tell me!**

Kim's POV

"Ella! Get down!" I yell, shooting a mogadorian down. She begins to run away and is hit by a mog cannon. She screams and falls to the ground. I fall to the ground right after holding my leg as it scars.

I sit up, covered in sweat. I'm panting and looking around for any sign of danger. I look to where Ella lies and I breathe a sigh of relief.

*Snap* my head jerks towards the forest. I grab my knife and get up slowly. I look back and see Jack is gone. I lower my knife, it could just be Jack. I hear groaning from behind me. I turn towards the camp, where Six sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Kim?" I put my finger to my lips and she becomes alarmed. She starts to slowly get up. I turn back to where I'm going, hiding behind trees and watching where I step, just in case. I hear another snap of a twig and I spin towards the sound quickly. Six comes beside me and holds up her knife.

Jack steps out from behind a tree and I almost throw my knife. I lower it and I release the breath I was holding.

"Jack! You scared us, Damn it!" Six pushed him backwards angrily.

"Sorry, But I brought some food" He offers. I look at the fruit he is holding and pick up a red berry. I squeeze it and the juice lands on a leaf, killing it. His mouth drops open and drops everything he has.

"Guess not" He gulped.

zZz

"Okay, so where do we want to go next?" I ask.

"Well, we should meet John and Milton back in the United States." Six offers.

"We need to get to get to New Mexico" Rudy says.

"Why?" Ella asks.

"Well, if we are going to the U.S. It will be faster if we get to New Mexico to fly there." He winks at Six.

"Well do want to see if I can teleport everyone there?" Jack asks smiling.

"Well it does sound faster" Rudy points out.

"No more walking?" Ella says excitedly.

"No more walking" Jack confirms. She smiles brightly at him.

"Well, we need to get to a cave. It's not far from here; if we keep walking we can get there in ten minutes." I smile.

"Lead the way" Six pushes Jack forward. He laughs.

zZz

"Here we are" Jack says as he leads us through the entrance of the cave.

He leads us through a door, where I suddenly feel nervous. If we are followed; there will be no escaping.

He puts his amulet to the blue triangle on the wall. The door opens and a blue glow is coming from inside. We all walk inside the warm aired room. Jack walks up to the glowing blue rock.

"This is what allows me to teleport." He gestures to the glowing rock.

"Do you know if you can take all of us with you?" Six asks.

"I've never tried it before, so I'm not sure." Jack says.

"We can try two trips right?" I ask.

"Look at these drawings" Ella says. We all turn to the wall she's looking at. Each of our symbols from our amulets is carved into the wall.

It shows drawings of us on the ship, coming here to earth from Lorien, and it shows the mogadorians and their weapons. Setrákus Ra is standing in the middle of the other mogadorians, standing taller and stronger. It shows the deaths of numbers one two and three.

I look over to the next panels to see who else dies. There is a picture of Setrákus Ra with his sword plunged into someone's stomach. The weird part of it is that the face of the garde being stabbed is missing.

"Why is the face missing?" I ask turning to Jack.

His face falls.

"It's Eight" I turn to Ella, who is holding onto the missing pieces of paint in her hands, she had put the pieces together. That was Jack's face. My eyes widened as Jack turned away from us all.

"Jack" I walk behind him and grab his hand. He pulls away and walks to the center of the cave. Rudy goes over and talks to him.

The cave shakes and fire comes through the door.

"What's happening?" I yell.

Jack appears in the middle of the room with blood pouring from his side.

"The mogadorians! They're here!" He yells.

I rush over and place my hands on him and try to focus, but another explosion sends us both flying backwards. I rush over to Jack again and place my hands on his wound. I panic when the wound doesn't start healing.

"I have to get the chests!" Rudy yells as he runs for Jack and my chests that lay on the floor across the cave.

"It's not working!" I try to focus.

I squeeze my eyes shut and focus all of my energy on Jack. I hold my breath.

"It's working!" Ella cries, holding onto Jack's hand. As the wound closes I feel extremely weak.

I hear another explosion and boulders from the ceiling come crashing down.

I lift my hands up and hold the boulder up with my telekinesis, barely being able to. I grunt as I keep it up, but I am so weak that I fall onto my back and hold onto it the best I can. The boulder gets closer and closer each second. I'm not strong enough to throw it away. My vision blurs and I become dizzy. I release the boulder and wait for the pain. The cave tilts, so the floor is on an angle. I feel myself thrown across the room. I slide on the floor until I hit the cave wall. I try to clear my vision. I shake my head a few times before I can see again. I see Rudy is crushed under the boulder that I tried to keep from falling on me. Rudy is dead. Ella's cêpan is dead, because of me. He sacrificed himself for me.

"Come on Kim" I hear Six's voice as she helps me up.

"RUDY!" Ella screams as Jack drags her away.

"We have to go _now_" Jack help Six bring me to the glowing rock.

He takes my hand and Ella's hand and Six loops her arm in mine.

"I hope this works" Jack says.

Everything goes black.

zZz

When I open my eyes I'm in water. I try to kick my legs and move my arms. I just can't move. I still feel weak from that last fight.

I feel myself shaking. I look over to my right and see Jack staring at me with concerned eyes. My eyes droop and he wraps an arm around my waist. The chest I'm holding in my arm is weighing us down. Jack kicks it away and he pulls me up to the surface. He takes in air and coughs violently once he reaches the surface.

I still can't move.

"Kim? Are you okay? Give me a sign or something?" He asks, holding me above the water, while keeping himself afloat as well. I blink many times in a row. I try talking.

"I," I pause. "Can't move anything" I choke out.

"Okay, um… we have to teleport again. Did you see Six or Ella at all?" He asks.

"No" I manage. He lifts my hand above the water for a moment examining it.

"Your hand! It's blue!" He shouts in disbelief. He drops my hand and put his hand on my back and his other arm under my knees. He floats himself on the surface of the water, so he's standing on the water, holding me up with him. I begin to feel my limbs.

"We need to find the loralite and teleport to the others. It will be somewhere underwater. Do you think you can find it?" He asks.

"Maybe" I struggle and move in his arms.

He lowers us into the water and let's go of my legs. I kick my feet and let go of him, diving underwater in search of the loralite, the rock that was glowing a bright blue. I see the shining light and I find my chest that Jack kicked out of my grasp to save me. I feel myself becoming numb again. I swim to the surface and grab onto Jack.

"I found it, but I feel numb again" He nods and grabs my hand, and he looks at me.

"When I count to three, get ready to swim for the loralite, you have to show me where it is. When we reach it, we are going to teleport. Got it?" He asks.

"Yes"

"One" He pauses. "Two" He squeezes me hand. "Three" He takes a deep breath and I pull him under with me. I swim in the direction of the loralite and I look back to check on Jack. He's swimming along beside me, his cheeks are puffed out and I laugh a bit. I pull him to the loralite and he grabs both of my hands now. He uses his mind to pick up our chests and he holds it in between his side and elbow. I nod and once again everything goes black.

zZz

I open my eyes and all I see is sand around me. I sit up slowly and look around.

"Jack?" I call out. I stand up. "Jack?" I call out again. I become nervous.

"JACK!" I call louder. I begin hyperventilating and spinning in circles. I look for something glowing. I see the blue light in the distance. I run for it, tripping every now and then. The sun is really hot, and the sand burns my eyes. I reach the top of a hill and look down, where the loralite is and an unmoving Jack lay. I gasp and run down the hill; falling to Jack's side. I shake him.

"Jack?" I ask. He doesn't move.

I turn him so he is lying on his back. His eyes are shut. I feel for a pulse, and find it there. What could have happened? I hear engines running and coming closer.

"Jack, come on! Hurry!" I shake him harder and he begins to wake up a bit.

"Jack!" I yell trying to get him to open his eyes. I can see the cars coming closer to us. The mogadorians have spotted us. "Well, shit" I mutter. I turn back to Jack and shake him harder. His eyes open slowly. I smile a bit.

"Jack can you hear me? Blink twice if you can" I was panicking.

He blinked twice.

"They're coming. They are right behind us; the mogs I mean" His eyes widen.

"Try moving" I say. He moves his arms and then legs.

"Great! Let's get you up" I help him up and as he brushes himself off I'm pulled backwards.

"JACK!" I shriek. He reaches for me but he is pushed to the ground by a mog.

"So, number seven and number eight." The mogadorian who is holding me from behind pulls out a knife and puts it to my throat. The other mog sits Jack up so he's watching.

"Where are the others?" The mog behind me asks.

"Why should I tell you?" I spit back at him.

He slides the knife lightly along my neck. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Tell me, or die" He threatens.

"Never" I say through clenched teeth.

"Let her go!" Jack yells.

The mogadorians seem surprised. I look at Jack who was struggling to escape.

"Take me instead" He offers.

"Well, once you die what's going to stop them from killing me?" I ask.

He looks like he is re-thinking about his options. He smiles and disappears. When he reappears he is holding my hand and standing in front of me. I smile with him and he teleports with me. We teleported away from the mogs and we begin running away from their direction.

_Kim? Can you hear me? This is Ella, we are in New Mexico, where are you?_

_Ella, we're in New Mexico too! We're running from mogs! Is Six with you?_

_Yes, she's with me, but is Eight with you?_

_Yes Eight is with me… where are you? _

_We're near mountains_

I look around for any signs of mountains. I look back to where the mogs are. Crap.

_We're going to opposite direction, we'll be coming soon though, we just have to ditch these mogs!_

"Jack! Ella and Six are in the mountains behind us! We have to turn and go back!" I yell to him.

"We can't! Just keep running! When we lose then we'll go back.

_Kim! I think we've been spotted! Get over here, quickly!_

I stop dead in my tracks. I turn towards the mogs. I look back at Eight, who is still running.

I hear a loud scream. _Ella._ I charge at the mogs and use my telekinesis to push them out of my way and I run past them. We aren't very far from the mountains, almost there really.

Jack appears in front of me. I keep running full speed and run past him. I reach some bushes surrounding the mountains.

"ELLA?" I call out running around and looking all over for her and Six.

_Kim?_

_Ella where are you?_

_Hiding, look for a tree with fire._

I circle around. I sniff the air. Fire.

I turn to my right, there it is. The fire. I run to it and look up into it.

"Ella!" I yell out.

"KIM!" I turn to my left. Ella is running towards me, with her arms spread open.

I lean down and hug her tightly.

"Thank God! Where is Six?" I ask.

"She is fighting some mogs" I put Ella down.

"Where?" I ask. She points out onto the plains of sand. I see Six struggling to fight off the mogs I escaped from with Jack.

"Ella, you hide here, contact me if you need help" I help hide her in some bushes.

"Okay, be careful" She hugs me.

"I will" I smile at her and turn towards the fight. I sprint away towards it and I get ready to fight.

I run out into the sand and block the bullets from hitting me.

"Six!" I yell.

She throws me a sword and a gun. I first use the gun and fire at the mogs. I hear Sox grunt and fall into the sand. She's holding her stomach in pain. I stab a mogadorian and it turns to ash. I run and fire my gun at two more mogs coming for me. I stab one and shoot the other turning them to ash. I run back for Six, throwing the mogs that are charging for her away with my telekinesis. I put my hands on her stomach and wait for the icy feeling to spread through me. Six opens her eyes and I retreat my hands.

"Thanx" She says as I pull her to her feet.

"Where's Eight?" She asks. My eyes widen. I completely forgot about him.

"I don't know," I pause for a minute. "He teleported with me here, we ran away from some mogs and then he tried to stop me from coming back to save you and Ella, that's the last I saw him" I explain.

"We have to find him and get Ella" She says looking around.

The ground starts shaking and a figure made of sand appears, standing about four meters tall.

Rudy's voice appears in my head. _Kim, you're about to be tested one by one. Six and Eight must go before you, or you will fail. Get the strongest of the two to go second. You will pass this way._ I nod.

"Six! We're being tested! We are tested alone, Eight must go second and I must go last! This one is your's!" I shout to her.

"How do you know?" She yells back.

"Rudy" I say. She nods.

She shoots the figure and blocks its staff with her sword. With her spare hand the shoots its stomach and kicks it. The figure disappears.

Another figure made of stone appears.

"JACK!" I call out. "YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THIS ONE!" I yell, looking around.

He appears beside Six, holding a sword.

He runs up to it and stabs it. His sword breaks in half and he kicks the stone. I laugh a bit when he grabs his foot in pain. He teleports onto its shoulders and he grabs its head, twisting its head off. The stone turns to sand and he slides to the ground.

We stand in a circle and wait for another figure to come.

"What's happening? Kim, you still have to be tested" Six asks in confusion.

I look around for a minute.

"Water" I whisper.

"What?" Jack asks.

"Rudy told me to go last because you wouldn't win if you went last. They're test involves water." I explain. The ground shakes again and the sand turns into water slowly. We all fall into the water.

Everyone else falls into tanks of glass with air so they can breathe and watch what happens. I let the water enter my lungs and the calm feeling comes.

I look around at my friends in the glass tubes.

I see Ella, Six and Eight looking at me. We all sink to the bottom.

A giant piranha swims down and waits. I look around at the glass tubes. Water slowly starts to fill them. My eyes widen and I look back to where the piranha was. It's gone. I spin in circles watching for any movement. I close my eyes and focus on the water. I hear the others start banging on their now glass cages. I wait a few more seconds and the banging gets louder.

I open my eyes and duck immediately. The large fish swims over me. It turns and charges again. I raise my hands and use my telekinesis to push him into the muddy bottom. I release him and look for the sword I dropped. He charges and I jump out of the way. I feel a sharp pain in my hand. I look down and find the sword cut into it. I pick up the sword with my good hand and stab the piranha once it charges for me again. No effect. It charges again and I jump up, stabbing its eyes. I hear it screech in pain and I stab it once more, in the heart. It turns to ash.

I look back at the cages to see they are half full.

I swim over to Ella's and I use my telekinesis to open it. She swims to the surface. I swim over to Six's next. It was harder to open, but I manage and she swims for the surface. I swim to Jack's as fast as I can, since the water is almost at the top now.

I use my telekinesis, and it was even harder. He is holding his breath now. He is looking at me through the glass, with his cheeks puffed up. I am starting to panic.

"Jack, use your telekinesis with me to push the top off!" I yell. He nods and he raises his hands to the roof of the container.

"Go!" I yell and we both try out hardest. The top comes off and we race for the surface. I help Jack up, since he lost a lot of energy and still can't breathe. Once we reach the surface he coughs and struggles to get on land. I push him up and I struggle to get up myself. Six pulls me up and I fall on my back. That took a lot of my energy. I look over at Jack and he is still coughing up water.

I sit up slowly and pat his back.

"Kim, your hand!" Ella yells.

"What?" I ask.

Six picks up my hand and I watch the blood pour out.

"Right" I sigh and put my other hand to the wound. It heals slowly and I turn back to Jack. He is sitting down, panting now.

"Sorry" I say in a shy way. He looks up at me.

"Whatever." He looks angry and get up, walking away.

Once he is far enough away I turn to Six. "Seriously? I just saved his ass! Why is he mad?" I ask.

"Why did you say sorry then?" Six counters.

"For not being able to get him out faster, I had to get him to help." I look at the water.

"Well, then I don't know why he would be mad" Six answers. I just sigh.

"Where do we go now?" Ella's voice breaks the silence.

"We should find a spot to camp. We'll try to find the others tomorrow." Six answers, getting up and gathering her weapons.

zZz

"Do you think he left to find the others by himself?" Ella asks Six and I.

I look over at her.

"If he did, he made the worst decision. But I don't think he did. I think he just went out to think." She answers.

"About Kim?" Ella asks.

They look at me. I stand up and walk away from them. Now _I_ need to think.

I walk up to where the tide comes in. A tear falls and I walk away from it. I don't think I can go near water anymore.

I think back to the good times with Jack, the times we laughed, the times we supported each other and then my mind automatically goes back to the time he walked away from us. I still don't understand why he is mad at me. Is it because I picked him last to get out of the water? Is it because I took too long to get him out? I sit down and lean back on a tree. I close my eyes, and the first thing I see is Jack. I'm hugging him. He pulls back and plunges a sword in my stomach. My eyes shoot open and I look around for Eight, hoping he wasn't around. To my luck I didn't see him around. I slow my breathing and stand up. That's when I realize the sun was up and bright. It's morning. I go back to camp and find the fire was put out and everything was packed up and gone, including my stuff.

"Kim?" I hear voices call out my name.

Then I hear Jack calling my name. My screams from the nightmare replay in my head. I back away from their voices, turn around and I run. I now hear voices everywhere, I hear many screams, I hear feet stomping on the ground. I shut my eyes and stop running. I see many of my people on our planet dying trying to protect us garde. My mind flashes back to when Adelina is stabbed. I see One Two and Three dying, I hear their screams.

I see Ella standing behind Six while Jack and Six look at me confused.

I let out an ear piercing scream and fall to my knees. I grasp sand in my hands, trying to squeeze the horrible visions out of my mind.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Six asks, hugging Ella. Ella shuts her eyes and covers her ears.

My eyes slowly close and I lay on my back, motionless.

I open my eyes and sit up slowly, panting and sweating. I look down to my stomach, blood was actually gushing out. I stand up and hold onto my stomach.

"Oh my God! Kim, what happened?" Jack asks.

"I'm so confused" I look up at Jack.

"I thought it was a nightmare" I look over to Six.

"My nightmare," I paused. "You stabbed me" I look back at Jack.

"What?" He yells. "I didn't stab you!" Jack defends.

"Jack, this has happened to me before. I know what happened." Six explains.

Six puts my hands on my stomach. The wound heals.

"I'll explain later" Six says. She helps me to my feet and she brings me next to a boulder. She sits me down and I lean back against it.

zZz

Six's POV

"Jack, come with me" I walk over in front of the ocean in front of us. I sit down and he sits beside me.

"A couple years back," I pause and look at Jack. His eyes are trained on me. "I witnessed my cêpan's death. Once I escaped I thought I was having nightmares about the people I love hurting me."

"What do you mean; you _thought_ you were having nightmares?"

"I was _getting_ to that. Anyways, I would wake up and have the wounds from the 'nightmare' and I would think it actually happened." I pause again. "Jack, Kim did that to herself. She wanted to die." I explain.

His eyes widen. "Is it my fault?"

"She said you stabbed her, Jack. Remember what I said? She was thinking about the person she loves. She thinks you betrayed her. She loves you, Jack. You must have hurt her really badly" I explain.

He looks up at me and he looks really upset.

"How do I fix this?" He asks.

**Okay, I just realized this was getting really long! Ahaa, anyways… Remember to review: Who should be Six's love interest! It could help get the character in the story faster! ;)**


	4. What do we do now?

**Hello, I have to do this, because this reviewer was a guest so I can't say this in private. DerpGrrl. I'm sorry, but I took your review to offense. I have seen the movie, yes, and *Ahem* I have read the books as well. What was with the capitalized 'BOOK'. Are you trying to offend me? I have read the BOOKS, and I am really confused. You seem all mean, then go 'Btw great first chapter!' I'm sorry if I took it the wrong way, but I just wanted to clear things up.**

Kim's POV

All I can think about is the nightmare. I'm sitting in a mud hut that Six and Jack made.

"Kim?" I turn to look at Jack standing in the doorway with Six behind him.

"Kim, it's not what you think" Six steps in front of Jack and comes in. She sits next to me.

"Jack didn't stab you," She pauses to look at him. "You did. When Jack left yesterday, your feelings were hurt. You did it in your sleep, Kim" Six explains.

"And how do you know?" I ask standing up.

"I know, because it's happened to me before" Six sighs.

"I just don't feel safe _anywhere_ anymore" I confess.

"You'll be safe with us. We won't let you die, Kim" Jack walks up behind Six.

I flinch. "Don't be afraid of me, Kim. I won't hurt you" Jack grabs my hand gently.

I look up at him and smile.

"Group hug?" Six tries to shake off her awkward moment. I lean in and hug them both. They're all I've got.

zZz

I still can't shake off the nervous feeling I get around Eight. I just end up making a fool of myself in front of him if I try to act cool.

So now I just try to keep my mouth shut and don't draw any attention to myself.

"Swim time!" Six presses play on the boom box and music blasts through the air. She goes with eight to a high place where they can jump into the water. I just sit on shore and watch with Ella by my side. They jump together and dive into the water with big splashes. I watch as they splash water at each other and tackle each other under the water. I look away and distract myself from looking at the pair. In my mid they are flirting, but something else in my mind tells me that Six knows that I like Eight, and wouldn't dream of hurting me like this.

She may not know it, but it does, it hurts to see them having so much fun.

"So, Ella, do you like Mexico?" I ask, looking at her. She smiles at me.

"Yeah, but that doesn't fool me Kim. I know you like Eight, and I know you're jealous, so stop trying to hide it." I'm shocked; was it that obvious? Did I make it that obvious?

"Is it that obvious? Does Jack know?" I ask her.

"Only a little. I'm not quite sure, he doesn't seem to notice" Ella answers.

I groan and lay back in the hot sand.

"Kim! Why don't you join us?" I hear Jack ask.

"No thanx, I rather not!" I yell back to him.

Six disappears and reappears next to me.

"You_ are _coming in the water with us" She grabs my arm and drags me towards the water. She pushes me in and I land with a splash. Only I don't rise to the surface, I sink to the bottom. I really didn't want to get in the water, but Six made me.

I lay down on the bottom, looking at the surface; the sun shining down on me. I see Six and Eight having fun at the surface, and it just bugs me. I sigh and sit up. I can't stand this any longer; I swim to the surface and walk out. I grab a towel and my bag. I don't even look back at Six and Jack; I just find a quiet place for myself. I take off my over shirt and wring it out. I put it down on a branch to dry. I gather many branches, sticks and trunks. I gather vines and strong pieces of grass. I begin to build a little hut for myself. I use mud to stick some branches together and to fill in little gaps or holes. Once I'm finished I'm pleased with it. I grab a sharp rock and carve my name in the door, so if the others come around they know it was me who made the hut. I walk inside with my things and make a table out of flat pieces of wood, mud and more vines.

I set my bag on the sturdy table and take out an oval mirror I packed and set it on the table and leaned it against the wall.

I walk over to the door and lock it. I had made a lock for it earlier. I walk back to the table and make a chair to sit in. I sit in it once I'm done and look into the mirror. No wonder Jack doesn't seem to like me; I have messy hair, dirt all over myself, bruises all over and bags under my eyes. I sigh and walk back over to my bag. I get undressed and wring out my clothes. I put on a new pair of clothes and dry my hair with the towel I grabbed. I grab a hairbrush from my bag and I sit in front of the mirror. I brush my chocolate brown hair slowly. I don't think Eight has ever seen me with my hair brushed. I spin around in circles _really _fast, and since I have extra speed my hair goes completely dry. I brush my hair again and my hair is slightly poufy.

I grab a pair of scissors from my bag and look in the mirror. I carefully cut my hair so it goes just past my collar bone. I look at my hair again. My part is in the middle of my head and it looks really bad. I move my part to the left side of my head and I cut my hair more so I have side bangs. I brush the bangs and I look at myself in the mirror again. I look so much prettier than before. I grab a make-up bag full of my make-up, which I have never actually used. I put on a light layer of cover-up to get rid of the bruises and the dark circles under my eyes.

*Knock* I quickly put away my things and zip up my bag. I look out the hole I punched in the door. I don't see anyone. I am _so_ glad I didn't put any windows in this. I duck down so nobody can see me through the hole in the door. I hear footsteps, and I know that there is someone, or something outside. Either way, I'm not alone. I sneak a peek out the hole in the door and see everyone having fun on the beach. I can't call out to them, or I could get caught; plus, their music is too loud for them to hear me.

That's when I hear the voices. The foreign voices talking outside. I cover my mouth with my hands and I try to steady my breathing. I take deep breaths and come to a conclusion.

I have to face these mogadorians by myself, and I have to win.

I stand up and I run out of the door. I look around quickly. I see many more mogs than I expected.

There were maybe one or two hundred at the most. I try and defend myself and look for a weapon at the same time. I jump on one and twist his head off and I grab his cannon. I fire at as many as I can. I grab a sword from one and stab all mogs that get close enough. I shoot into the air to try and get everyone at the beach's attention. I use my telekinesis to push past some and to throw them at trees. I run as fast as I can towards the beach. I shoot the boom box with the mog cannon and I see everyone look to where it used to stand.

They haven't spotted me yet, Six, Eight and Ten are all looking at each other confused.

It's when I'm shot to the ground they notice me. I don't have enough time to heal my leg, as a mog runs up to me and lifts his sword high up in the air before swinging it down at me. I roll out of the way and stand up as fast as I can. He swings again and I use my mind to rip the sword away from him and stab him.

A mog shoots his cannon towards me, and I _just _dodge the green beam of light. Another mog swings his sword and it cuts my back. As I turn to face the mog that cut me, it's swinging the sword towards me again. I don't have enough time to react and it cuts into my shoulder. I grab onto my shoulder and kick the sword away from him and push him down with my mind. I spin around as another green beam shoots towards me and hits my stomach. I scream in agony.

I turn and run to the beach, limping. The others are just coming out of the hut with their weapons. They are running towards me. I turn again and dodge a cannon fire.

By dodging the cannon I'm hit with a sword. The sword cut my face this time, leaving a cut on my right cheek. I'm hit again and again, with cannon fires and sword strikes, until Six jumps in, shooting and slicing the mogs down. Jack runs up behind me and drags me away.

"Help Six, I can heal myself. I'll be fine" He nods and runs off towards Six. I put my hands on my stomach and leg, healing the wounds. I then put my hands to my shoulder and cheek. I heal myself fully and grab my chest. I open it and Ella comes running to my side.

"Can you try to talk to the other members of the garde? We need them" I ask Ella.

"I can try." She closes her eyes in concentration.

"I've gotten through to number four!" She cheers in delight.

"Ask them where they are!" I say excitedly. She closes her eyes again.

"He's with number Nine," She pauses. "And they're on their way… here! They're coming here!" She smiles widely.

"Tell them we're here and need help!" I say urgently. She nods and closes her eyes again.

"They say they are really close and they will get back to me once they arrive" I nod.

"Ella, I need you to hide. Six and Eight need help and I can't keep you safe out there. Can you call Olivia?" I ask. She nods and Olivia's long neck and small head shoots up above the water. "Contact me if you need help" She nods and runs to Olivia, climbing on her back.

I turn back to the war ahead and see Six and Eight struggling to kill the mogs. I run up behind Six and Eight and jump high, landing in the middle of the many mogs. I grab my dagger and begin swinging it at many different mogs, killing many at a time.

I use my telekinesis and control where many mogs shoot and swing their swords, making them fight other mogs; killing them.

_Kim, Four and Nine are here in the desert! They need a sign to show them where we are!_

_Ella, tell them to look for mogadorian cannon shots in the air, I'll shoot upwards._

_Okay._

I stab a mog and grab their cannon and begin shooting it up into the sky.

_They see it! They're coming! Keep shooting so they can get to us._

_Gotcha Ella._

I keep firing the cannon in the air.

"Eight, Six, cover me!" I yell as I continue to shoot the green beams in the air.

"What are you doing?" Six yells.

"Four and Nine, they're on their way over here right now and they are following these cannon fires!" I yell. She shoots a mogadorian that was about to stab me.

_I see them! They're almost here!_

_Okay._

I kick a mog away and stab another, keeping the cannon pointed in the air.

_You can stop shooting now, they're here!_

I drop the cannon and dodge a gun firing at me.

I jump out of the crowd of mogs and stand by Six.

I see number Four running with number Nine towards us.

"What number are you?" One of them asks.

"Seven, you?" I look at them both.

"I'm Four, this is Nine." I nod and look back at the oncoming mogs.

"Who's that?" Nine points to Jack.

"That's Jack, he's number Eight" I explain.

"Are you going to help us or just ask questions?" I run back to help Six and Eight.

"Watch it!" Nine pushes me to the ground and he gets hit with a cannon's blast.

"Well, he's out. That didn't take long" Four laughs a bit.

Then Four is hit with a cannon and he falls to the ground.

"And we're back to where we started!" I sigh.

Six is blasted next. Then Eight. I look back up and a green flash speeds towards me. Everything goes black.

zZz

When I open my eyes I see Four and Six tied to a tree together, Nine tied to a tree with Ella and I'm guessing I'm tied to a tree with Eight.

I feel the ropes rubbing into my skin as I try to wriggle out. I still feel dizzy.

There are about twenty mogadorian soldiers left and they are all spread out around the area. I feel something touch my left hand.

I turn my head in that direction.

"Kim?" I hear Jack's voice.

"Jack?" I ask, just in case.

"Grab my hand; I can teleport us out of this." He whispers. I reach my hand back to try and grab his. I can feel the tips of his fingers. His hand comes closer to mine and he grabs it firmly.

"Let go of his hand,_ now_" A mogadorian speaks up. I loosen my grip, but Jack keeps a strong hold on my hand.

"I said let go of his hand!" The mog grabs me by my neck and lifts me off of the ground.

I let go of his hand completely and I pretend to lose energy.

"Let go of her!" I here Nine scream.

"Stop!" I hear Four yell.

"No!" I hear Ella gasp.

"Stop it!" Six yells.

I slowly close my eyes and let my body go limp. Another mogadorian holds Eight as he cuts the rope so I am lifted out. He ties another rope around Eight, so now he can see everyone else, including me. The mogadorian drops me on the ground and I just lay there.

"Seven!" Four calls out.

"Kim!" Six yells. I open one eye and wink at everyone, before closing my eyes again, keeping up the act. The mogadorian turns away and I slowly and quietly stand up, grab a dagger and walk over to Six and Four's tree. I slice the ropes with a loud cutting sound. The mogadorian turns around wide eyed. I run over to untie Nine and Ella next. Eight teleports out and reappears next to me.

"I thought he killed you!" He hugs me. He pulls away and I turn around about to run to the rest of the group. Jack grabs hold of my arm and swings me around. He pulls me to him and kisses me hard on the mouth. He pulls away and his face tells me he didn't mean anything by it. I awkwardly turn away.

"Hey, yo lovebirds! Hurry up already!" Nine yells. I blush and run over to help Nine fight the remaining mogs.

"Seven, get those ones!" Nine yells pointing to some mogs to his right. I run over and stab them all, turning them to ash. When I turn around Four is just finishing the last mog.

"We did it!" Six cheers hugging Four and then Nine. I run over and hug everyone quickly.

"What do we do now?" Ella asks.

We all look around, waiting for someone to speak up.


	5. New Legacy?

Kim's POV

We all stand in a circle, unsure of what to do next.

Eight sits down cross-legged. We look at him confused.

"We should get to know each other before we do anything else, don't ya think?" He has a good point. What's the use, looking for something else to do if we know nothing about each other and nothing about our legacies?

"Can we at least sit at the beach?" I ask nervously. They send me confused looks.

I look back to where I made my own cabin. Then I realize something. I had cut my hair; and nobody noticed. I shyly tuck my new bangs behind my ear, and walk to the beach, not caring if anyone was following me. I just can't stand being in the forest, getting to know each other, while surrounded by ash. It makes me feel sick. I turn around, the others _actually_ followed me. I smile a bit and sit down. We all sit, forming a circle.

"We should start from the lowest number and up." Six suggests.

"Okay, well I'll start then" I look over to Four. "I'm Four, but you can call me John. I'm 17 years old and My Cêpan's name was Henri. I don't really have much background," He pauses and laughs. "I made a huge mistake back in Ohio, it was a mistake, yes, but I don't regret it. I fell in love with a girl named Sarah Hart. I befriended a guy named Sam, but he is being held captive. I can see the future, I have lumen, I have telekinesis and I have animal telepathy." He turns to Six.

"Okay, well I'm Six and I'm 17 years old. My Cêpan's name was Katarina and she was tortured to death in front of me. I was captured and held by the mogs. I had to wait for my legacies, before I could escape. I escaped with the help of my legacy for invisibility. I have telekinesis and I can control the four elements, water, earth, wind and fire." She turns to me.

"Um, I'm Seven, but you can call me Kim. I'm turning 18 in a few days actually. My Cêpan's name was Adelina. We showed up at an orphanage door step and they took us in. None of the kids liked me; they all bullied me. I skipped lunches, I was depressed. I felt all alone, _all _the time; that is until Ella showed up. Adelina and I lived there for ten years and Adelina lost faith, whenever I asked her about the garde or the loric, she would blow me off, telling me to stop believing in fairy tales. Her faith went to the bible, and I wasn't properly trained, like I bet all of you were. When I heard about John here, I went all crazy on research, trying to find a way to contact you or find you. I developed my legacy to heal, when a flower died; I touched it and it healed to life. I developed my legacy to breathe underwater when I almost drowned. I developed my legacy to see in the dark, when I found this cave and painted on the walls in the dark. One day I went to the cave and I saw large footprints in the snow. Adelina didn't believe me when I told her I thought the mogs found me. She only believed me when the orphanage was attacked, there was a hole in the ceiling." I pause and take a deep breath. "They pointed at me." I pause and take a shaky breath. "Adelina sacrificed herself to save me; she said she was sorry. And then Ella and Rudy, Ella's Cêpan saved me along with Six. I remember having to face it all alone. I wouldn't sleep at night; I would only look out the window, as if expecting a mogadorian to appear and kill me. And now I'm here, and I hope you all help me train, so I can take back the years I missed out." I look up and see sad eyes looking at me. "Well crap! I go to into detail!" I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment.

Everyone chuckles.

"Okay, well I'm Eight, but you can call me Jack. I just turned 18 a week ago. My Cêpan's name was Reynolds. He fell in love with a girl named Lola, and he became attached to her almost immediately. She tried to separate Reynolds and I all the time and I knew something was up. We went for a hike and she left us alone for a while, but came back with a group of mogadorians. She betrayed us for money. She and Reynolds were killed shortly after. I fled to Egypt and ganged up with some soldiers, who claimed e their God Vishnu. They kept me safe and Rudy, Six, Ella and Kim found me in the Himalaya's. I can teleport, I can shape-shift, I can walk/ stand on water, I can see the future and I have telekinesis." He looks at Nine.

"Well, I'm Nine, and don't call me Stanley. My  
Cêpan's name was Sandor. We were caught by the mogadorians and I ended his torture and he was killed instead of tortured. I was stuck in that dirty cell until Four and his friend Sam can and got me out. I have antigravity, animal telepathy, super hearing, power transference, super strength and telekinesis" He looks over to Ella.

"I'm number Ten, but call me Ella. I'm 12 years old and I was on the second ship from Lorien. Rudy was my Cêpan, he and I planned on me going into the orphanage where Kim was living. Adelina denied Rudy to give him her chest. So he sent me in as a seven year old. I'm an Aeternus; I have the ability to turn to any age below my own. I have telepathy and that's it really. I found Kim's chest and helped her escape with Rudy's help. Rudy died when he was retrieving Kim and Jack's chests and he was crushed by a boulder." I look down at my lap when she starts crying.

I felt really guilty about her losing Rudy. I was too weak to heal him and we needed to leave. He was dead before I could blink. There was nothing I could do, but I still feel that it was my fault.

We all sit their awkwardly.

"Um…?" Six scratches the back of her neck awkwardly.

Ella stops crying and wipes her eyes.

"Well, Kim. You had it the worst. Don't ya think?" Nine looked at the others.

They all look appalled by his outburst. I just look down.

"We'll train you, Kim" Six places a gentle but firm hand on my shoulder. I smile a bit.

"Shall we start training?" Eight stands up. Four stands up after and walk over to me. He holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me to my feet.

"Can you control your legacies?" Nine asks. I use my telekinesis and throw him into a tree.

Nine stumbles to his feet. "Check" He squeaks.

"Okay, how about defense?" Four asks.

"I suck at defense" I sigh.

"Well there we go; we can work on your defense" Six smiles.

"Here, first you have to get yourself in a ready position" Eight appears next to me.

Eight shape shifts into a mogadorian and Six looks at my ready position. She grabs my elbows and moves them so they are in the right position. She moves my legs and she turns my body position.

"Okay Eight, get her" Six tells him. My eyes widen in surprise.

"WHAT!?" I wasn't ready to fight yet. Just the face of the mogadorians scare me. It makes me tense, it freezes me up.

He throws a punch and I just dodge it in time. He grabs his cannon and points it at me. I stand there, unsure of what to do next. I think fast and kick the cannon out of his hands. He pulls out a sword and I see blood on it. I see a reflection on it, only it's not mine. It's Adelina's reflection.

I see her dying all over again. I see her falling to the ground and being choked to death. I see the sword plunge her heart.

I come back to reality and see Jack back in his original form, and everyone looking at me.

"What happened?" Six sits me down in the sand.

"I just froze, I saw the reflection of Adelina in the sword and it's like I clicked rewind and watched her die all over again." I start breathing heavily.

"Are you okay now?" Nine asks, sitting on my other side.

"I need water" I run to the ocean and dive underwater, not caring if I got my clothes wet. I sink to the bottom and let the cool water enter my lungs and relax my muscles.

I'm underwater for about half an hour before I start choking.

I can't breathe anymore.

zZz

Jack's POV

We are all just playing around with sand and discussing what we should do next. I see Four and Nine's face go blank. I am about to ask when my head starts pounding. It evaporates so fast that I can't complain or change my face. All I see is a screen playing in front of me. I'm in a movie theatre with Four and Nine. We all look at each other confused. We turn back to the screen and watch as the view shows us the waves of an ocean. We wait another few seconds before the camera moves forward then underwater. I'm confused, why is it showing us the ocean? It moves the ocean floor. It comes to a stop and then turns slowly until we see a figure sitting cross-legged in the water. The girl looks up and we all gasp in surprise; it's Kim. She draws in the sand and frowns. She strokes her hair and moves her bangs out of her face- wait what? She has bangs? I never noticed it before, she had cut her hair and styled it, and nobody noticed. I frown. She grasps the sand in her fingers and her eyes widen. Her stomach shows she is having trouble breathing. She grasps her throat; then her stomach stops moving.

My eyes snap open from the vision and I look at Nine and Four. We all yell at the same time,

"KIM!" We run out into the ocean water and we dive under water looking for her.

zZz

Kim's POV

I'm at the bottom of the ocean, suffocating. I try to swim upwards, kicking and pawing through the water. What could have happened? I lose energy and my kicks no longer bring me further up; they do nothing, but sink me to the bottom. I'm too weak to pull myself up. Maybe someone knows something happened, maybe they are on their way? I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, each beat coming slower and slower.

I see a faint splash at the top of the water. Jack's face comes into view as he swims closer to me. I'm filled with relief, but still with fear. I can't breathe! My eyes are slowly drooping. He grasps my arm and starts pulling me to the surface.

He looks down at me as he swims us closer and closer to the surface. I'm barely holding on. When we reach the surface I suck in air and cough, since it's so hard to breathe. I try and get my breathing steady; In, out, in out. I'm still coughing. My lungs hurt so badly, probably since I'm coughing up the water from them. Jack pulls me to shore.

"Guys, over here!" Jack yells. Nine and Four come running over. They quickly fall beside me, wrapping me in blankets and checking me over.

I can see Jack is panting, from swimming and carrying both of our weight to the surface and on shore.

I stop coughing and groan.

"Come on" Nine grunts as he picks me up. He carries me back to where Six and Ella are sitting.

zZz

"Okay, try using your legacies" Six says.

I focus on a twig and try lifting it with my mind. It won't budge.

"It's no use. They're gone. My legacies are gone." I bury my face in my hands.

"What could have happened?" Ella asks.

"Well, my Cêpan had this theory." Nine speaks up. "If I think what's happening is happening, then you won't have your legacies back for a few days." I frown.

"What's happening to me?" I ask, looking at my hands.

"Well, Sandor use to say that when you are developing a new and extremely strong legacy; it may take away your other legacies for a few days so this newer and stronger one can develop. We'll wait and see what happens." I think about his words.

"I see, so this legacy will be extremely powerful, so it will take a lot of your strength and power to develop!" Six clarifies.

"Yes, which means, you need to get lots of sleep. You'll be tired all the time, thirsty all the time and you will feel sick." Nine explains.

I groan. "So I basically will be sick?" I remark.

"We're going to have to keep a close eye on her and keep the mogs off of our trail. She can't defend herself from anything and won't be able to for a while. It all happened to me when I gained my legacy for antigravity. The thing is, once she developes the legacy, she needs to learn how to control it and use it so that it won't entirely drain all of her power. Sandor always told me that if we used too much energy with a new legacy, it could drain _all_ sources of power; including the energy that keeps your heart beating." He says seriously.

I gulp.

**Soo, what do you think Kim's legacy is going to be! I already have it in mind, and the next chapter is basically going to be how she copes without her legacies! So excited for ASDML on Monday! Has everyone seen HTRJ? If not you can review and I can post the links to it, not my video btw, just the video I watched of HTRJ! ;) Anyways… BYE!**

**I am officially making a fan symbol for my stories! The official symbol is:**

**zZz**

**REVIEW FANS! ;)**


	6. Electricity?

Kim's POV

"We have to keep moving, or they'll find us; and we _can't_ let that happen" Four gestured to me.

I am lying in bed, covered in many different blankets, feeling exhausted and sick for no reason. This legacy better be good because this feels terrible!

"Where should we go next?" Six asks no one in particular.

Everyone is deep in thought, we have to keep moving; but we just don't know where to go at this point.

"Well, we have to find number five" Nine brings up.

"Yes, but we have no idea where Five is" I sigh as they struggle to come up with a place to go.

"We should go somewhere the mogadorians will least expect us" Jack suggests. "I know the perfect spot, but it is underwater."

"We can't breathe underwater" Six points out.

"We don't have to." Jack smirks. "It's a cave underwater; we just have to swim under some water then back up underneath. The cave is full of air, so we should be safe. As for Kim and supplies, I can teleport us in. But everyone else has to swim, it takes a lot of energy to get that far underwater."

"Okay, great!" Ella jumps up and down in excitement.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Nine asks.

"About a day if we keep walking" My eyes widen.

"I can't walk though" I cough out.

"There's the problem, how are we getting Kim there?" Six asks.

"We can take turns carrying her; Nine? Four?" Jack asks.

They nod.

We leave tomorrow morning, then?" Four suggests.

"M'kay" Six yawns and walks away.

Nine and Jack sit down.

I shuffle trying to get into a comfortable position. The ground is _really _hard!

"Do we have anything to make the ground softer?" I yell, punching at the ground.

"Oh, yeah, and I forgot to mention she will get very moody" Nine chuckles.

I punch his arm as hard as I can.

"Yea, you're getting weaker every second! This legacy must be something big!" Nine chuckles again.

"Just please help me" I beg, still trying to get comfortable.

"I don't know what to do" Nine shrugs.

"Here, let's get something soft for her to lay on" Jack gets up. Nine stands up after and follows him as he walks away.

I sigh and sit up, leaning back against a tree.

zZz

"Okay, Kim! We set up something special for you!" Jack says excitedly. "Okay, let's getcha over there" He leans down and I put my arms around his neck as he lifts me up. I get butterflies in my stomach as my hands touch his soft hair. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. My right hand slides out from behind his neck as he walks. It lowers to his chest and I take a deep breath. I feel so nervous around him. My left hand is on the back of his neck, I want to touch his hair so badly!

"Okay, we're here!" My eyes open slowly and look at him.

He walks a few more steps forward and he leans down, setting me down in a hammock he and Nine had made. I release him and he stands up straight.

"You need anything?" He asks.

"No" I mumble. He smiles and turns away.

I reach out and grab his hand before he leaves. He turns back and looks at our hands. He looks at me questioningly.

"Please stay" I choke out. He smiles and sits down beside me.

zZz

"So, this is where the cave is?" Ella asks Jack. He nods.

"This is it." I'll get Kim and our supplies in there and then come back out and lead you down" He explains.

Nine hands me over to Jack and he takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes and his finders tighten around me. I gulp.

I blink and when my eyes open again, Jack and I are in the cave. He brings me over to a wall and sets me down, and leans me back.

"I'll be right back" He drapes my blanket over me and crouches down beside me, kissing the top of my head, before standing back up and walking over to where the open water was.

He stops and looks back at me, waving he turns around and vanishes.

For a second I panic, _Is this the wrong cave? Will he come back? Is this a trap?_

I start shaking in fear. I feel vulnerable all alone, with no protection at all; no defense.

I hear my heartbeat's pace speed up, my breath quickens and my eyes start watering. I feel like I'm being watched, yet I know I'm just being paranoid.

I try to use any and all of my legacies, I feel claustrophobic, and I feel as if I'm trapped in a small box.

I raise my hands and try to use my telekinesis to push the walls away.

I am shocked. Literally, I was jolted with electricity. I sit back against the wall again and I watch as my skin flashes blue to a pale colour. My skin is literally flashing, as if taking energy away or gaining; I'm not quite sure.

I see them coming, they're swimming into the cave. Four is the first to surface and crawl on the cave floor. When he gets up and looks at me he freezes.

"Guys!" He yells.

Nine and Jack come next, then Six and Ella.

With each flash I get paler and brighter. I'm lit up like a light-bulb.

Six looks at me next, and gasps.

"KIM!" She yells.

Jack and Nine look at me and they both come running over, crouching down beside me.

"Okay, um, she's glowing" Nine freaks out.

"Well thank you mister obvious!" Jack snaps.

He reaches for my hand, but retracts it once it comes into contact with my skin with an "OW!"

"What's wrong?" Nine asks.

"She shocked me!" Nine reaches forward and touches me and yelps as well.

"OWCHIES! I think your developing your legacy! Okay, she might pass out, it depends on how strong the new legacy is." My eyes widen and I hyperventilate.

I feel a sharp pain in my heart and I raise my hands in the air and scream. Some sort of bolt shot out of my hand and hits the ceiling of the cave. Some rocks fall down towards us.

Jack is quick to think as he shields us.

"Electricity?" Jack asks.

"Well, now we know what kind of legacy she is going to get, and this is the hardest one to develop" Nine says nervously.

"What do you mean?" Jack asks.

"She will have to withstand a lot of pain for a while, it basically electrocutes the body until it gets used to it, and if she can't handle it," He pauses. "She will die" Jack's eyes widen and I scream again.

"What can we do to help her?" Jack asks.

"We can't do anything but talk her through it" Nine answers.

"How long will it last?" Jack asks with a shaky voice.

"It's hard to say," He pauses and I scream again. They flinch. "I'd say about twenty minutes." He finishes.

Jack turns to me.

"Okay, it's okay, you can do this Kim" Jack comforts.

I feel another jolt. I scream again, clutching a rock. I breath heavily and I start to sweat.

The pain goes away for a minute before I can feel another explosion in my heart building again.

I scream again and the rock in my hand turns into sand.

"Come on Kim, are you feeling okay? You can do this!" Jack grabs my hand.

"What are you doing?" Nine asks.

"If she is going through this pain, I will too" I scream again and Jack holds onto my hand tighter.

"And this is why I'll," I scream again. "Have kids" I finish.

Everyone laughs a bit.

The power of each explosion inside me gets weaker and weaker each time.

I whimper as another shock hits me.

Just as I think the pain has disappeared and I was done a bigger and stronger shock hits me, lasting longer and I scream my lungs out.

"AAH!" Jack grunts, as he is going through the pain with me.

"Kim, come on, hold on! Just a bit longer!" Nine yells and I nod.

He grabs my hand and some of the pain goes away.

"The pain is going away a bit, whenever someone touches me some pain goes away" I screech out. Six runs over with Four and they both grab my shoulders and the pain decreases.

I scream as one last volt goes through me and I feel all of my energy slip out of my fingertips and watch as my friends scream my name.

**I know it is shorter than usual, but I only had twenty minutes to type this! My dad was going to kick me off of the computer! Anyways, until tomorrow!**

**-zZz**


	7. There's always tomorrow

**I'm not all that satisfied with the reviews, but I'm not going to let me stop writing and ruin it for everyone else! PLEASE AT LEAST REVIEW ONCE? 3 you all!**

Kim's POV

I open my eyes slowly, and I see the concerned faces surrounding me start smiling.

"Kim! Oh, thank God!" Six hugs me tightly. I hug back and smile.

I can feel the sweat all over me, I probably stink!

"What happened?" I ask.

"You passed out, Kim" Jack says.

"I kinda got that" I laugh. He smiles.

"You survived your development of your new legacy! Now we just have to wait a while so you can build your strength again!" Nine pats my shoulder lightly.

"Right, and uh, how long will that take?" I ask nervously.

"Hmm, I'd say about two or three days." Nine answers.

"Okay, well, I'm kind of tired." I yawn. "I'm going to have a nap" I look around for a place to sleep; I feel stupid for looking for a bed.

"You need somewhere comfy, so your energy will come faster" Nine gets up with Six and Jack.

"I'll be right back" Jack says, as he walks over to the water. He disappears.

I lean back against the wall and wince; the sharp rock hit the back of my head. I bring my hand to the back of my head and find a tiny scrape. I chuckle.

"This doesn't help!" I yell at my hand, that now has blood on it.

I'm about to bring my hand back to heal the wound, but then I remember I can't use my legacies for a while.

I sigh.

Jack reappears in the cave with a pillow. He runs over and crouches down beside me. He slid his arm behind my back and pulled me forward, placing the pillow behind my head, and then leaning me back against it.

"I'll be right back" He smiles at me before disappearing once again.

I snuggle into the pillow, smelling the scent of Jack. I close my eyes, but open them when I hear something loud fall to the floor of the cave.

Jack was standing there, holding a bed. He was literally holding a double bed, which had a nice and warm looking duvet and fuzzy sheets.

I smile at him and he and Nine pull it over to where I am; setting it down beside me. Nine pulls the covers back and Jack lifts me up, and sets me down on the soft mattress. Nine pulls the duvet over me and tucks me as Jack sets the fluffy pillow behind me.

"Ella, come one in; there's enough room for you!" I call her over and she smiles; hopping into the bed and lying beside me. I close my eyes and smile as I feel the icy feeling inside me; as if healing myself from within, and not with touch.

zZz

When I wake up, everyone is sitting around a fire, talking and laughing. I frown, since I'm stuck here, feeling all sick, while they have fun. I lift the duvet off of me and I slide my feet off the side of the bed. I feel cold when my feet hit the cold cave floor.

"Kim, you're up!" Four smiles at me, and I manage to put a smile on my face.

I feel something cover my shoulders. I look back at Jack, who draped a big sweater over my shoulders. I slide my arms through it and I stand up and walk towards the fire.

"So what time is it?" I ask no one in particular.

"Almost 2:00Pm." I gasp. I slept for that long? Woops.

"Oh" I sit down beside Nine.

"You hungry?" Six asks. I nod. I was starving actually.

"Want some chicken?" I smile and take the cooked chicken from Four.

"Thanx" I smile and take a bite.

"No problem" He responds.

As I bite into the last bit of chicken I have I look at the walls of the cave. Very flat, very smooth; well most parts.

I finish up and walk over to my bag, opening it up and taking out my painting utensils. I walk over to a smooth wall and set my things down.

I look back at the garde, who are practising their fighting.

I exhale deeply and grab a paintbrush. I get the paint out and dip the brush into a nice green colour. I watch as the green I spread on the wall turn into grass, and I make a nice sunset, mixing colours and occasionally smearing the wall with my fingers for effect. I make a few flowers and a tree off to the side, and I paint in a small bunny. I take a step back and look at where I left a spot to put the sun. I paint in with a black navy blue colour. I make it my symbol. The waves and sharp turns, the sun beams pass the holes and I write a word in the sun beams; believe.

I did it for Adelina, whom told me to stop believing in fairy tales. I sigh and take a step back, looking at my master piece.

The loud sounds of claps make me jump. I turn around quickly and see everyone sitting in front of me like they were kindergarten waiting for me to tell them a story.

"That was amazing, we watched you create it; I guess you were to focussed to notice us" Six smiles and looks at the painting.

"Oh, that?" I point to the painting. "Pshh, I didn't" I stop before I finish. "You really think it's good?" I ask, now looking at it as well.

"Good? It's amazing!" Jack smiles.

"Thanx" I blush.

zZz

I wake up the next day and everyone is swimming. I sigh and remember the last time I went in water. How did they know I was in trouble?

"Nine?" I call out. He turns towards me and runs out of the water and beside me.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm fine; it's just, I was wondering how you Four and Jack knew I was in trouble when I lost my legacies?" I ask.

"Well, we all had a vision of the same thing at the same time, we were in some sort of movie theatre and it showed us you in the future, you were clutching your neck and bubbles were coming out of your mouth. We knew what was happening when your stomach stopped moving and you started to panic, swimming upwards" He explains.

"Oh, okay" I'm still shocked. He nods and jumps back into the water.

zZz

By the end of the day, everyone was sitting on the ground crowding the bed I am sitting in.

"Do you wanna try some legacies now?" Nine asks. I nod and focus on a rock.

I try to lift it with my telekinesis. It slowly and shakily rises.

"Stop. You're not ready yet; I can tell." Nine sighs.

"We'll try it again tomorrow" Jack pats my back. I frown and lay back in bed.

"Yup, there's always tomorrow" I mumble and close my eyes.

**I'm sorry it's so short! I tuckered out and have to get to bed, but please review? Just once? It will make my day/ night/ morning/ WHENEVER I GET IT! ;)**

**3 You all!**


	8. He smirks as the light gets brighter

Kim's POV

I wake up early this morning, so I am up before everyone else.

"Okay, Kim, you can do this, just focus" I told myself.

I take a deep breath and lift my hands up towards my pillow. I close my eyes and try to focus. I open them again and try my hardest to lift the pillow. It rises slowly, and I smile.

I set it down and turn to something a little more difficult. My bag. I lift it easily, and I turn to my bed now. I put my hands down and watch as it slowly rises. I smirk and set it down.

Next up; night vision. I look around the cave and find a small tunnel, so I take a step forward. My mind is telling me not to, but I am determined to make my legacies work. I look around at the walls and the ground. I can see. I walk back to the camp, and I walk up to a wall. I quickly swipe my hand on a sharp rock and the blood drips to the floor. I set my hand over the wound and it heals quickly. I walk over the water next.

I really don't want to go back in water after what's happened. I sigh and step forward; I know I have to face my fears if I am going to survive. I take a long breath and I drop myself under the water. I look around for a while until I decide to try breathing. I let the cold water enter my lungs and the calm feeling sweeps over me. Perfect; my legacies work!

I rise out of the water slowly and I use my enhanced speed to dry myself off. I walk over to the bed and sit down. I know I was told to let the legacy come to life, and that it will happen when it happens, but I just really want to know what I can do.

I look at the palms of my hands and I focus on the wall, seeing what will happen.

I focus my best and a purple flashes out of my hand and hits the wall, creating a large hole. My eyes widen and I just stare at it.

I hear the groans and shuffling of blankets behind me.

"Shoot" I mumble as I turn around to look at everyone staring at the huge hole in the wall.

"What." Six started.

"In" Four continued.

"The" Nine says.

"World" Jack tilts his head.

"Happened?" Ella finishes.

I smile sheepishly. "What, that?" I point to the wall.

Nine rolls his eyes.

"It was an accident?" I say more like a question. I raise my hands in defense and two more purple flashes come out of my hands and shoot the walls. I pull my hands down in shock and hide them behind my back.

"Woops" I squeak.

"Well, you have to be careful; so be cautious of gestures and movements." Nine explains getting up and walking over to me. He walks behind me and he takes my hands and he walks in front of me, holding my right hand.

"You need to loosen up, though." He chuckles. I pull my hand away quickly and huff.

"Do you want to learn to control it?" Nine asks.

I nod slowly.

"Okay, let's get started then" He smiles. "Eight, be ready to block her attacks, and we don't know how strong they are so be aware of that" Jack nods and stands up.

"Now, raise your hands up and relax them" I do as I'm told. "Now squeeze your muscles in your hand so they are tight, but you don't move your hand." I obey and a purple flash shoots at Jack. He blocks it.

I clench my hands into fists to see what happens. Teal blue glows off of my hand and a large ball of the teal light cause my hand to open and the ball gets bigger and bigger. I open my hands so they are flat, and the ball flies forward, knocking Jack off of his feet. I gasp and hold my hand over my mouth.

He sits up and dusts himself off.

"I'm sorry" I apologise.

"It's fine" He flashes me a smile.

I smirk. "You ready?" I ask.

He gets into a ready position and teleports in front of me. "Always" He smirks and throws a punch and I duck. I shoot my electricity bolts at him and he dodges and blocks them. He grabs a gun and shoots it at me. I reach my hand out and as the blast comes into my reach I catch it and make it more powerful by adding my own volts. I smirk and throw it back. He flies backwards and groans.

"Okay, you got me" I run over and help him up. I grab his hand and pull him to his feet.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"Well, we need to find Sam; he can give us more information and help us look for Five." Four explains.

"Okay, how do we start?" Jack asks.

"Well, he is being held by the mogadorians, so we need to find a way inside." Four answers.

"Well, this is going to be a challenge" Six sighs.

"The hard part about this mission is their security systems. They have these electrical boxes outside of the cave he's in so they can track us like that" Four snaps his fingers. "So if we can get rid of those, all we need is a plan to sneak in" He smiles.

Electrical boxes? Electrical legacies… hmm.

"I think I know how to get rid of those boxes." I speak up.

"Really, how?" Four smiles brightly. I turn away and look for something so test my legacies on. I see a laptop. I raise my hands and the laptop explodes. I smirk and move my hands; putting the laptop back together and I give it a spark so it'll work.

"Fantastic! Now, how will we sneak in?" Six asks.

We all think for a moment.

_We can get a distraction? No. Can we get Six to transfer some of her invisibility to us? Yeah… I got nothing._

"I think I've got an idea. Six can go in herself invisible and if she needs back up, we'll have Ella keep in contact with her!" Four smiles.

"Can you handle that, Six?" Nine asks. She nods.

"Great, so how do we get to this 'cave'?" I ask.

"Well, the cave is in the U.S.A. So we will have to get a flight there" Four tells us.

"So let's get packing" Jack smiles.

zZz

I sit beside Jack ad Six on the plane and this time I don't bounce my legs as much. Six leans forward and looks at Jack whom is looking out the window.

"Anything?" She whispers.

"Nothing" He says after he turns back towards us. He was keeping an eye out for any mogadorians getting on the plane.

"Everyone please fasten your seatbelts; we will be taking off very shortly" The speakers announce the pilot's voice.

I sigh and my legs bounce faster now, they are more noticeable.

"Kim, stop it; we're going to be fine" Six grabs me hand and leans back in her chair.

The plane starts moving down the lane and gets faster. I breathe heavier and grab Jack's hand as well, holding onto Six and Jack's hand tightly.

"I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying" I mumble to myself as the nose of the plane begins to rise, and we ascend in the air. Jack chuckles and he runs his thumb over my hand, soothingly. When the plane is flying straight forward, I release my now sweaty hands from my friends' grips.

"Not one word" I tell Jack, he laughs.

U.S.A, here we come.

zZz

We all sit in the airport, wondering where to go now.

"We need a car, first." Nine says.

Six gets up and leaves. I sigh and lean back in the cold, uncomfortable chair.

Ella lays her head in my lap and closes her eyes. I gently stroke her hair and hum songs.

The sound on glass shattering surrounds us as a black Dodge Grand Caravan speeds through the windows. Six is seated in the driver's seat and she drives up beside us. We quickly gather our things and hop in. Six speeds off before we're caught and we all put on our seatbelts. I'm sitting beside Jack and Ella, whom is holding on for dear life.

"What's with the entrance?" I call up to her.

"Let's hope Five sees it" She answers before we make a sharp turn. One thing goes through my mind; the news.

"It's going to be a long drive so get comfortable." Six says.

"It's kind of hard to when we are all cramped together. Ella leans on me and closes her eyes. Jack put an arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, continuing to stroke Ella's hair.

I open my eyes and stare at his hand for a moment, having a mental argument with myself. I hesitate, but I slip my hand into his and close my eyes again. He squeezes my hand and I smile.

zZz

"Okay everyone we're here!" I open my eyes slowly and look at my surroundings. It's getting dark and we're parked behind a hill. I sit up and look at Jack. He is still waking up. I then look to Ella, whom is still sleeping. I shake her shoulder lightly and she groans.

"Ella, we're here now; it's time to wake up" I whisper. She opens her eyes slowly and sits up.

"Well, I guess it's go time" Six hops out of the car and shuts the door as quietly as she can. I get up and get out of the van as well. She grabs my hand and we wave before turning invisible.

We walk to the hill and walk to the top.

"There it is" She sighs. I let out a shaky breath.

"Yup" I gulp.

"It's going to be fine. Trust me" She says as she pulls me along with her towards the cave.

"So this Sam guy, do you like him?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" I can almost hear her smiling. "And you like Eight" My eyes widen.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that" I smirk and she lightly smacks me.

We walk up to the boxes and she speaks up.

"There, destroy them" I nod, but face-palm when I realize she can't see me.

"Okay" I respond before focussing and lifting my spare hand and destroy the electric boxes.

They spark and explode. She sighs and let's go of my hand.

"This is it; bye Kim" I wave and smile sadly.

_Kim, Eight is coming to get you and bring you back, okay? _I hear Ella's voice say.

_Okay, is he teleporting? I want to be prepared so I don't scream._

_Yeah._

_Okay._

I lean against the cold cave wall. I hear whispering and I look around. Some mogadorians are walking this way. Oh, I didn't think of it! The box is broken so they are going to check it out!

Jack appears next to me and I immediately grab his hand and mumble quickly,

"Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!" He looks at me confused and he teleports us into the car. When I open my eyes Nine, Four and Ella are chuckling.

I look at our position. I am in Jack's lap, hugging the crap out of him. I let go and cough to cover the awkward moment.

I turn towards the window and scream.

There was a mogadorian standing right outside the window, with a gun against the window, pointed at us. He is smirking as the light in the gun gets brighter and brighter.

**Cliffy! Sorry it was so short… I will update tomorrow sometime before this time ;) THANX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! So much better! Review! Pwease? ;)**


	9. Are you? Yes, I am number 5

**Thanx so much for the reviews!**

Kim's POV

I have no clue as to what to do. There is a mogadorian about to shoot me. I think as fast as I can and grab Jack's hand.

"Teleport us outside and behind him, now" I say sternly. He nods and we reappear behind the confused mogadorian.

I lift my hands up and shoot his back with the purple bolts of light.

He turns around and I remind myself;_ we have to be quiet, so no other mogadorians will hear and come and find us._ I run up to him and put both of my hands on his chest, electrocuting him quickly to his death. He falls to the ground and Ella's voice is heard in my mind.

_Six needs help! She's got Sam but they've found her!_

_Got it._

I see Nine and Four jumping out of the van, but before they can blink, I run at a sprint for the cave.

I run up to the entrance and run inside, looking around and listening for any noise.

I run into a tunnel and see some mogs. _Oh, crap!_

I run out quickly and run further into the cave and see some cells. I run into the long hall of cells, looking for Six.

"Six?" I call out.

"Kim! I'm down here!" I follow her voice to a cell with a young boy with brown hair. **(I'm keeping Sam as himself, since I can't imagine Milton as Sam!)**

I reach for the bars. "Don't touch the bars! They will electrocute you!" I smirk and grab the bars.

"Well, never mind then." She giggles.

"Which number is she?" Sam asks.

"Her name is Kim and she is number Seven." Six tells him. He nods.

"Okay, ready?" I ask. They nod and I rip the cell door off its hinges and throw it away.

"Good job! Now let's boogie" I laugh.

We run to the door and Jack, Four and Nine come running in.

"We're good, let's go!" I yell, ushering them back. They turn around and get blasted back. I run out and start shooting the mogs, keeping them from attacking the others.

"What's behind that wall?" I ask pointing to a wall to my right quickly, then blocking more attacks.

"I don't know" Six yells back.

I sigh and point a hand at the wall and blasting a hole through it. I catch a blast from their guns and I throw it back, but this time its teal. Every mogadorian in that directions turns to ash, and I turn back to the group.

"Let's go!" I yell running through the blasted hole.

They follow close behind and I blast another wall, but this time I can see the hill where the van is hidden behind. I look back and check on the others, whom are following right behind me. I use my telekinesis to push the mogadorians in our path away.

A bigger mogadorian with many scars steps in front of us and we stop running.

"That's Setrákus Ra!" Four yells. Everyone ushers out of the way, as I remain glued to the spot.

He raises his hands and he pulls us towards him.

"What are your numbers?" He demands.

"Five" Four speaks up.

"Eight" Jack says with a slightly shaky voice.

"Nine" Nine smirks.

"Six" Six confesses.

"Four" I say.

"I'm going to continue _in order"_ He smirks and walks up to me.

He grabs me by the neck and lefts me off of the ground, pulling out a sword.

"Say goodbye, _Seven"_ My eyes widen.

He knows? How? My mind yells.

"I don't think so" I smirk and grab his hands and electrocute him. He drops me and yelps.

"The charm is broken, Kim! You could have been killed!" I nod.

"I know" I respond.

"Let's just get out of here! Please!" Sam begs.

I nod and follow Six out.

zZz

As we speed away I feel like everyone is mad at me.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't want him to know about Ella and I didn't want him killing anyone!" I try to apologize.

"Kim, we're upset, yes, but we know you were doing it to keep us safe" Four sighs.

"I also did it to see what my electricity would do to him" I confess.

Nobody talks this time. I sigh and turn back to the window.

"Where should we go now?" Nine speaks up.

"Well, we should spend the night at a hotel tonight. Have a little fun for a while?" Jack suggests.

"Yeah, sure" Six answers and exits off the highway.

zZz

"I'll have a room for myself" I sigh.

"Okay" Six says, giving me a key.

I nod in thanks and walk away.

_215, 217, 219, 221, bingo._

I open the door and set my stuff down.

I sigh and go to my small bag. I only have two other outfits. I sigh sadly and grab my key. I grab my wallet, with the money I've saved up over the years working at the orphanage and in town in Santa Teresa; which is _a lot._

I open the door and walk down the hall to Six's room. I knock slowly and wait for her to answer the door.

"Hey, Kim" She smiles a bit, looking guilty.

"Hey Six? Do you want to come shopping with me?" I open my wallet and flash a quick look at all of the bills in it. She smiles and nods.

She open the door all the way and walks down the hall and out of the hotel with me.

zZz

"First we need swimsuits, for the boys and for us" Six says as we look through different racks of clothing. She lifts up a bikini and hands it to me.

"You would look great in this!" I look down at the purple and teal coloured bikini and laugh at how ironic it is.

"And you," I pick up a pink bikini and hold up to her, "Would look awesome on you" I smirk, knowing she hates pink.

"You get that, I'll get this." She holds her hand out and I shake it.

"What about Ella?" I ask. She holds up a small one-piece bathing suit. I nod and smile at her choice. A silver suit. It's her favourite colour.

"Now for the boys?" I ask.

"How about this for Nine?" She asks, holding up black swim shorts. I nod.

"Yeah, that's fine, and this for Four?" I hold up blue swim shorts.

"Yeah" She smiles and holds up purple swim shorts. "For Eight" She smirks. I know she chose the colour so we matched.

"Whatever, and for _Sam?"_ I lift up a pair of red swim shorts. She nods and laughs.

"Now for other stuff to wear?" I ask.

She lifts up a nice green dress and holds it to herself.

"You would look beautiful in that" I smile at her.

"And you would look amazing in that" She points at a long dress behind me. "And I promise I'm not saying that because it's Teal and purple. You just look wonderful with the colours" I smile and lift it to myself.

"Yeah, I think you're right" I smile at her.

We put our stuff in the cart and walk over to shorts and T-shirts.

zZz

"How long are we staying here exactly?" I ask Six.

"Maybe a week at the longest" She replies before going in her room with her bags of clothes.

I walk into my room and set my heavy bags down.

I stop in my tracks and walk back to Six's room. She opens the door.

"Swim?" I ask. She smiles.

"I'll be down in five." I smile and jog back to my room. I quickly get changed and knock on the boy's rooms.

When they answer, I throw their new swim shorts at them and walk away.

I throw an extra one in Jack's room for Ella.

I walk down to the pool and I see Six waiting for me by the pool.

"Boys?" She asks.

"Yup" I smile and sit beside her.

She smiles and slides in the water.

I slide in after her and lower myself underwater. I come back up and nod at her, already knowing what she was going to say.

"I won't" I laugh. I know I can't draw too much attention so I can't stay under for a long time.

She laughs and three splashes hit me in the face. Nine, Four and Jack had jumped in the water.

I look at the edge of the pool and See Ella standing there nervously. I smile and swim over.

"Hey Ella! Come on in!" I reach my hand out to her. She takes it and jumps in beside me, still holding my hand I pull her up.

She laughs and let's go of my hand, swimming over to Six.

I unexpectedly jump on Jack's back and tackle him underwater. He grabs my hands and pulls me in front of him. He smiles and pulls me to the surface with him.

"Nice one" He smiles. I smile nervously and sink underwater.

Six dives under and pulls me to the surface. She pulls me to the side of the pool.

"Hiding won't get anywhere" She turns me around and pushes me forward. I sigh and swim to the diving board and lift myself onto it.

"Who wants to play a game?" I call out.

Everyone turns around and cheers.

"Any suggestions?" I ask.

"How about we just do a dive off? Show off basically?" Nine laughs and hops up behind me, pushing me behind him lightly. He jumps into the air and flips into the water. I walk to the end of the board and look around for humans; they're gone so I can do this.

I jump up and explode into tiny sparks and reappear right before I touch the water, diving in.

"Holy crap!" Nine gasps and raises his hands, "You've got me beat!" I laugh as Jack teleports to the diving board and in mid-air shape-shifts into a hawk and goes in nose first. He surfaces as himself and Six jumps off of the board, going invisible and leaving a blue fog behind her.

I flash into a lightning bolt and shoot forward at the speed of light. I turn around to see eyes widen and mouths hanging open.

"What did I just do?" I ask.

"No clue" Six answers, still in shock.

"Well I'm heading to bed" Nine yawns and gets out of the pool with Six and Four.

"Same" They all say, leaving Jack and I alone.

Before everyone leaves I feel myself shock. Small pixels shoot out of my eyes and everyone turns to the screen the pixels made. It shows the mogadorians gathering weapons and looking on maps, following our scent. The pixels retreat back into my eyes and I spark.

"Um, OW!" I yell.

"We need to hurry; Sam, can you track down Five?" Six asks.

"I can try, but I won't know for sure until Friday" Today is Wednesday, we have to leave. The mogadorians are coming.

"Everyone pack your stuff, we have to leave; _tonight._ Everyone nods and runs out of the room.

I snap back into reality when I hear the door slam. I shake my head and run back to my room.

zZz

"Okay, so I've found out what it's like where Five is; it's warm and a small place near Mexico. Where there's sand, palm trees and dolphins" Everyone thinks about Sam's words.

Everyone makes different guesses, but I know none of them are correct.

"Jamaica" I whisper.

"What?" Sam asks.

"I think Five is in Jamaica" I say louder now.

"I think you're right" Sam smiles.

I smile and turn to Jack, whom is looking out the window. I frown.

"Jack?" I ask. He turns to me. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine, just thinking" He replies.

I nod and turn away. I can tell he's still looking at me.

"So, how do we get there?" I ask.

"Well, a plane seems to be our only option" Six sighs.

"NOT AGAIN!" I whine.

"Sorry Kim" Six sighs and chuckles a bit.

zZz

"Why does the air hate me?" I ask as we sit in the airport once again. We are in Jamaica now, trying to think of where to go now.

"Hotel is good for now" Sam says.

"Alright, Six?" I ask.

"Mhmm" She mumbles before going invisible and we wait for the engines.

She walks back in and calls us over.

We walk out to the new red van. We hop in and we drive away.

zZz

"I'm going out for a bit" I tell everyone as we stand in the lobby, getting out room keys. They all nod and I walk away.

First I go to an electronic store, and look at different cameras and laptops. I look at Apple iMacs and get some more information about them.

I grab the box for the laptop and I go over and look at Samsung camcorders. I grab an HD one and grab everything that I need to make each electronic work and go to the cash.

I have loads and loads of money, so I'm planning on doing lots of my own research.

I pay and walk out of the store.

I walk to the hotel and back to my room, where I hook up my laptop and get it set up. I then get my camcorder working and I get dressed for the beach.

I grab a bag and gently put the laptop and camcorder inside. I head down to the beach and into a small snack bar.

I find myself a table and sit down. I take out my laptop and set it down on the table. I open it up and get some Wi-Fi, before getting onto Google maps and looking around Jamaica. I then go onto a news sight and look for anything happening in Jamaica.

"Is this seat taken?" I look up at a girl looking to around the age of 17.

"No, go ahead" I gesture to the seat beside me.

"So, what are you looking for?" She asks looking at my screen.

"Oh, I'm just looking for someone." I respond typing on the keyboard.

"Who?" She asks.

"Well I don't know the gender or name, so I'm not quite sure yet, but I know this person is here" I respond clicking enter.

"Interesting, so am I, but not here. I'm looking for people somewhere in the U.S.A. My eyes widen and I look at her.

"Are you…?" I stop. It's too risky.

I think she caught on to what I was talking about and tried to make herself obvious.

"It's too risky." I sigh.

"Come with me? We can talk in private" She stands up.

I put my laptop away and zip up my bag.

"Just to be safe can I keep a friend of mine on the other line?" I ask.

"Sure" She smiles.

I dial Six's number in my phone. I put it to my ear and wait while it rings.

"Hello?" I hear six ask.

"It's Kim, I think I found Five" I whisper the number.

"Oh, my God" I hear her gasp.

'Five' leads me to a vacant part of the beach and sits down. I sit down beside her slowly, still cautious.

"Don't be shy" She laughs.

"What number are you?" She asks. I don't answer. "I'm Five" She sighs and points at her leg, where the scars lie.

"Oh, my God" I gasp. "I'm number Seven, but you can call me Kim" She smiles.

"Well, nice to meet you Kim, You can call me Aliah." (A-Lie, Yah)

"So are you here alone?" She asks.

"Actually I'm here with Four, Six, Eight, Nine and Ten" I answer.

"Second ship?" she asks. I nod.

"Kim, where are you? We are coming!" I hear Six ask excitedly.

"There's Six" I laugh. "At the beach" I respond.

"What legacies do you have?" I ask her. She opens her mouth to respond when we are blasted away from each other. I get up quickly and look around. There are mogadorians surrounding us. In the bushes, trees, water and jumping out of cars and tanks.

I block the oncoming beams from the cannons and shoot back. I look back and check on Aliah. She is blocking attacks and dodging them.

"Kim? Kim what happened?" I hear Six's voice on my phone.

I pick up the phone ad respond quickly, "The mogs, they found us!"

"We're almost there, hang tight!" She says, not hanging up, just in case.

"Roger that!" I answer.

"Kim!" I hear my name being called. I turn and look at Five, whom is struggling to keep up with the many beams flying her way. I turn into a lightning bolt and at the speed of light appear in front of her.

I put a hand into a fist and charge up a ball of purple and teal mixed together, shooting it at the oncoming mogs.

Aliah runs up beside me and raises her hands; ice shoots out of her hands and freezes the mogs. She then puts her hands up above her head, clapping once, and then opening her arms wide to her sides. Behind her, appeared a large Ice serpent.

I stared at it wide eyed as it charged forward.

"Kim!" I turned to my right to see the rest of the Garde running over.

Jack teleports in front of me and pushes me to the ground, taking a large hit to the chest. He falls backwards to the sand and holds his wound.

Six jumps forward, leaving blue fog behind her. She appears in front of us and blocks attacks. Nine runs in front of us and helps her.

I crawl over to Jack and place my hands on his chest, feeling the iciness run down my arms and out of my fingertips. His wound heals slowly and he sits up.

"Thanx" He smiles

"No, thank you! You pushed me out of the way!" I hug him tightly. He hesitates but hugs back.

"It was no biggy" he laughs. I giggle and pull away.

I get up and help Jack up. I block more attacks and throw some back, turning the mogadorians to ash.

I shoot the last one with my hand in the shape of a gun, my index finger pointed out and my thumb sticking up.

The mog turns to ash and I blow the purple glow above my finger away.

**Well there's today chapter! I might not update until late tomorrow night, I'm going to be visiting my ill grandma who lives a half-hour away from home tomorrow, so.. yeah. 3 the reviews! Keep'em comin'!**


	10. Gorgeous Dresses

Kim's POV

"So what are your legacies?" I ask.

We are all in Six's hotel room, again sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Well, I can make force-fields, make a bubble type thing; it's hard to explain, but I can show you all later. I have telekinesis, I have ice shots, I can stop time and my Chimaera's name is Tabora." She smiles brightly.

"Well, how did you two come about?" Six asks.

"Well, I saw Kim on her laptop looking things up about Jamaica, and about stuff on the news in Jamaica. When I saw the scars on her leg it gave her away. So I asked to sit with her and I asked some questions, leading up to her thinking I am number five. And here I am!" Aliah smiles.

"Laptop?" Six questions.

"I bought a camcorder and a laptop. I needed to do research of my own, starting with finding Five" I state firmly.

"You could have borrowed ours, I mean you spent a lot of money" Four sighs

"You don't get it do you? I need something to call mine. If I don't have a home then I'd like something that I can cherish. I did it for myself, so please just drop it." I counter.

"No home? Your home is with us, we're family now" Nine reaches to my shoulder but I stand up quickly.

"Okay, listen up. We don't have a 'home' we are constantly running and I have almost had it with running. We have Aliah now, what are we waiting for? I'm tired of staying up all night and looking for any surprise attacks to come! I'm tired of the pain, I'm tired of the long drives and most of all; I'm tired of keeping my feelings to myself, bottling everything up and letting it all out when nobody is around or when you're sleeping!" I yell before I run out of the room. I stomp down the hallway with tears streaming down my cheeks.

I know we're stronger together, but I don't think I can wait for them anymore. I've made my decision; I'm going after Setrákus Ra.

zZz

Aliah's POV

"We can't help it; we have to do all of this to survive" Six whispers.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Four asks.

"Let's just give her some space, let her cool down a bit." Jack sighs.

"Guys" I think I know what she's planning.

They look at me. "She said she was tired of running. Does that mean she is going to…?" Before I can finish everyone is running out of the door. I stand up quickly and run after them.

Everyone searches for Kim all over the hotel.

"Kim!" Six yells.

"Kim?" Nine yells louder, knocking on her door.

"Damn it!" Jack yells. We turn towards him; he is holding a sheet of paper.

"She's leaving; _now"_ He states sternly.

"We have to find her and now!" Four yells running out the front doors of the hotel and into the parking lot.

"Guys!" I yell. I raise my hands and stop the time. Everything goes black and white and the garde and I look for Seven.

"Is there any way we can find her?" Jack asks.

"Well, there may be one way." I run back into the hotel and into the camera room. I look through the security camera film and look for the time she sped out of the room.

I see her run out of the room and she writes a note and sets on the ground in the hallway. She then runs out of the hotel and towards the water. She turns back and looks at the hotel sadly before walking into the water.

I jump up and run out to tell the others.

"I know where she is!" I yell. Everyone rushes over, panting.

"She's in the ocean!" I point to the large body of water.

Jack is the first to start running for the water.

"Jack stop! We can use my legacy to go down" I raise my hands and form a bubble around the group.

I lower my hands slightly and we start to lower into the water.

"Which way would she go?" Four asks.

"Towards the U.S.A." Six states. "That way" Six points North-West.

I rush us in the direction Six pointed and we look around.

"There!" Nine yells, pointing at Kim, her head pointed down. I unfreeze time and rush us towards her. We stop when we see her eyes; the glowing purple.

It is Setrákus Ra. I look closer and see he is holding the _real_ Kim, limp in his arms. He drops her and she slowly falls into the sand. We quickly hide behind coral.

"What just happened?" Nine asks.

"That was Setrákus Ra; he is in Kim's form. He tricked me with his legacy before, I thought he was my Cêpan, and he tried to get me to go to the cave, but I figured it out in time and ran away." I explain.

"We need to get Kim back, or he is going to use her against us and kill her; and we'll have to watch." I explain.

"Long story" I point at them with a stern look.

"Let's go" I raise us to the surface, so he will bring Kim to the surface and we can have a fair fight.

I make a huge platform out of my bubble so everyone can stand. Setrákus Ra rises from the water and through the bubble.

"Hand her over." Four demands.

"Go get her yourself." He smirks.

"This is a trap" Nine yells.

"We need to get Kim!" Jack yells back.

"The clock is ticking" Setrákus Ra chuckles.

I nod to Jack and he runs to the edge of the platform, diving into the water.

"Let's get this party started" Six sprints forward, going invisible and leaving blue fog behind her. Ra smirks and slices his arm through the air. Six is visible again and she flies backwards. She splashes into the water. I raise my hands and clap them together over my head, then bring them down so they are stretched out beside me.

Tabora appears behind me and dives under the water after Six.

I shoot ice at Ra and he deflects the shots as if the ice were feathers. I clap my hands together in front of me and slowly bring them apart, a big ice ball grows bigger and bigger as I pull my hand farther apart. I push my hands forward and the ice flies at him. He catches it and throws it back. Before I can blink the ice hits me and I fall backwards. I lift myself to my feet and I see Jack teleport beside me, holding Kim in his arms.

"She's still breathing" Jack notifies me. I nod and stand up slowly.

Ra transforms back into his own form and smirks.

"Is that all you got?" I he questions.

Kim is starting wake up when Nine and Four charge at him at the same time.

"Jack?" Kim asks. She sits up and looks around. "What happened?" She asks.

zZz

Kim's POV

Setrákus Ra is standing ten meters away; holy crap! Jack helps me stand.

"You should rest a while" Jack tries to get me to sit back down.

"No way is this fight not going to involve me!" I laugh and run towards Ra. He shoot my purple volts at him as I run forward, Aliah is running beside me, shooting ice at him.

I jump and turn into small pixels, reappearing behind him. I kick him to his knees and Aliah shoots him several times before Tabora rises out of the water with Six sitting on her head. Six jumps off, leaving the blue fog behind her; turning herself invisible.

She reappears as Ra grunts. She stabbed him in the back of the neck.

He stands up quickly and pushes Aliah forward, cutting Six as he pulls the knife out of his neck and Six lands on the bubble, clutching her arm. I can see Four and Nine running forward, ready to strike. Ra turns around and looks at me. He grabs me by the neck and holds the knife in front of my stomach. If he stabs me, it won't kill me, it will only fatally injure. They stop running and freeze on the spot. Jack walks forward slowly.

I can see him flinch as Ra pushes the knife into my skin. I scream loudly as I drop to the ground in front of him.

I put my hand to my wound as wait for the wound to heal. I feel the wound close and I slowly grab the knife Ra dropped. I grip it firmly and turn into pixels. I appear behind him again and I stab him. He doesn't even flinch. He just disappears.

"Seriously! Now that," I point at the ground where Ra was just standing, "that is just not fair!" I throw the knife to the ground.

Jack chuckles and runs over, pulling me in for a hug; I hug back immediately, but a sad feeling washes over me. I like Eight, but I don't think the feelings are mutual.

I pull away and look at Aliah. "Can we _please_ get out of here?" I ask. She nods and the platform begins to move towards shore.

zZz

"Well now they know where we are so, do you want to head out now, or just stay one more night?" Six asks.

"Can we stay one more night?" I ask.

"I guess so" Six sighs.

I walk back to my room and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Kim?" I hear a knock on the door. I slowly get up and walk over to the door, opening it. Six is standing there with Aliah; they're dressed up nice and fancy.

"There is a ball tonight in the entertainment room. Do you want to come; you know get on that pretty dress of yours?" Six asks. "The boys are going to be there," She pauses, "Jack is going to be there" Aliah gives her a weird look.

"I don't know" I hesitate. "Help me get ready?" I ask. They smile and I open the door for them.

zZz

"Kim! You look gorgeous!" Aliah smiles.

"Pfft. Do not!" I giggle.

**(I'll post a picture on my profile if I figure out how… I'm not good at explaining this stuff.)**

My blonde hair is up in a bun with a small strand, curled and falling beside my face. I'm wearing silver heels and earrings.

"You ready?" Aliah asks as we stand at the top of the stairs.

I take a deep breath, "Yeah" We walk down the steps and I can already see the boys and Ella. Ella tugs on Jack's sleeve and he turns and looks at us. The others turn around and their eyes widen. We stop at the bottom of the stairs and the boys and Ella walk up to us.

"You girls look amazing!" Nine smiles at us all.

"Aliah, do you want to dance?" Nine asks, holding his hand out to her. She smiles and takes his hand and he leads her to the dance floor.

"Six?" Sam holds his hand out to her. She glances at me and winks, before taking his hand and walking away.

"Ella?" Four laughs as she takes his hand and they walk away.

"Kim, would you do the honor of dancing with me?" He asks, holding his hand out. I smile and blush nervously.

I take his hand and we walk to the middle of the dance floor. The song 'Get Started' By Pitbull and Shakira plays.

The room gets dark and the disco ball spins. I look over to the DJ to find Six standing there, smirking.

I turn back to Jack nervously.

"I can't dance" I confessed.

"That's fine, because I can't either" He laughs.

"Everytime I look into your eyes  
I feel like I could stare in them for a lifetime  
We can get started for life (tonight)  
For life (tonight) for life (tonight)  
We can get started for life (tonight)  
For life (tonight) for life (tonight)  
We can get started" I sing quietly.

Jack smiles. "You're a great singer" I blush.

"No…" I smile nervously.

"No, really, you're great!" Jack spins me around and I look back at him.

"Everytime I look into your eyes  
I feel like I could stare in them for a lifetime  
We can get started for life (tonight)  
For life (tonight) for life (tonight)  
We can get started for life (tonight)

For life (tonight) for life (tonight)  
We can get started" I continue.

"Everytime I look into your eyes  
I feel like I could stare in them for a lifetime  
We can get started for life (tonight)  
For life (tonight) for life (tonight)  
We can get started for life (tonight)  
For life (tonight) for life (tonight)  
We can get started" I finish.

The song ends and Animal by Kesha starts playing. I look back at the DJ and find Aliah this time.

I laugh and turn back to Jack.

"Wow, such a coincidence!" I laugh.

"I'm up for the fight" I sing. I laugh and drag Jack outside onto the beach. I can still hear the music playing loudly.

_Should I tell him? No… it could end badly and tamper with our performance fighting Ra. Eh, what the hell._

"Jack, there's something I have to tell you" I sigh.

He sighs and takes me hand and sits down. I hesitate but sit down beside him.

"Jack, I..." I pause; I don't think I can do it. My hands start shaking and my heart is racing.

"Kim, I can tell you really want to tell me something, but you're nervous; just spit it out?" He asks.

I turn towards him and I tense up even more. "I can't do it" I breathe before getting up and running away. I run to my room and open the door.

"Hello, _Kim_" I look up and wipe away the tears to see Ella and a group of mogs.

"Ella!" I yell, but he's unconscious and can't hear me.

"HELP! SIX! EIGHT! SAM! ALIAH! FO-" I yell at the top of my lungs as a mog grabs me and gags me.

I scream and kick with all of my might as the mogs blindfold me.

The last thing I hear before I'm knocked out is the sound of a transport engine and an evil voice,

"Goodnight."

**Well, there it is…can I get more reviews? Or is it just because no one is reading this? ;) Anyways… Can I get some help with figuring out some more legacies for the rest of the garde? Or maybe some suggestions? I would like it if you all gave me an idea or something I can work on? Anyways… Will you review and make me smile?**

**Thanx y'all! **

**-Abigael**


	11. Sarah?

**SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! I WAS SO BUSY, IT IS UNBELIEVABLE! I'M SORRY THIS ONE WON'T BE AS LONG, I HAVE TO STUDY FOR SCIENCE AND DO THREE PAGES OF MATH! REVIEW? I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING MANY…**

Kim's POV

I try to electrocute the mogs as they pull me out of the vehicle. I try and call out Ella's name, but it all comes out muffled.

I squirm as I'm thrown into yet another vehicle. The mogs take off my blindfold and un-gag me. I'm inside a transport truck, chained up in the back of the long trailer. I look to my right and see Ella chained up as well.

"Ella!" I gasp.

"Kim!" She yells trying to run to me, but the chains are holding her back.

"QUIET!" A voice shouted. That was no mogadorian; it was human.

"Who's there?" I ask, trying to see the figure.

A tall man walks out of the dark and smirks.

"Are you working with the mogs?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes, the whole entire U.S. Army is in fact." My eyes widen. How could they work with evil? How can they betray earth?

"You're going to kill Earth!" I yell, struggling to free the chains around my wrists. "The mogadorians are using you! They only want you so they can get us! And when they're done with us, they'll be done with you; they'll kill you and every other living thing on Earth!" I yell angrily.

He chuckles. "Is that so?" He smirks, walking towards me. He grabs my neck and lifts me off of the ground.

"Then explain who they are, how they got here and why, huh?" I challenge. He growls and drops me to the ground.

"They're mogadorians, here to catch the garde and kill them; they got here with a ship. Seven and Ten" He crosses his arms.

"Then why are you helping them? What is the gain in it?" I ask.

"You're a threat to society" He states.

"Sure, and they're a threat to mankind" I glare at him. He turns to me and slaps me hard in the face. "Just _wait_ until I get my hands on you!" I yell, again struggling to free myself.

zZz

Aliah's POV

"Have you seen Kim?" Jack asks Nine and I, looking worried.

"No, why? Is there a problem?" I ask.

"She's been gone for a while; I'm just worried; that's all." He runs a hand through his hair.

"Have you seen Ella, she left a while ago and she still hasn't come back. She said she was going to grab a sweater" Four explains. We all give each other worried glances before running over to Six and Sam.

"Six! Sam! Have you seen Kim and Ella?" I ask.

"No" She replies, turning away from Sam to face us.

"Oh no, what if the mogs came back?" I ask.

We all run to Kim and Ella's room. I open Kim's door with a spare key and find the place trashed.

"GUYS!" I yell. They all come running behind me and gasp when they see the mess.

I walk into the room and look around at everything. I look at the walls and the door.

"Looks like Kim put up a fight." Six points at the blood on the walls and door.

"How can we find them?" Jack asks, turning to Sam for guidance.

"Well, first of all, find any clues" Sam tells us, picking up a piece of paper.

"Like this for example. It's not smart to leave a to do list and map on the floor" He smirks and shakes the paper in the air.

zZz

Kim's POV

"They will come you know! They will get us out of here!" I yell as a mogadorian pushes Ella and me inside an electrical cell. Seriously; a girl with electrical powers and you put her in an electrical cell? I lean against the cold tiled wall of the cell, smirking. I know I shouldn't escape, and then the others won't know where we are. One of life's lessons is when you need finding; stay put and let someone find you!

"They better hurry up" I look outside of the cell and wait for any signs of them.

"Shut it!" I guard yells.

"You don't scare me, I could kill you right now without lifting a finger" I raise my index finger and look at it, smiling.

"Do not talk back! Do you know what happens here in prison?" The guard threatens.

"Um, we escape like last time?" I answer.

He growls and turns around, knowing we had won the argument.

In the distance I hear gunfire. _Yes!_

I run up to the bars and look towards the gunfire. I don't see anything at the moment so I turn towards Ella.

"Ella! I think they're here to get us now!" I exclaim hugging her with giddiness.

I hear a big crash and dust flies everywhere, making it unbelievably hard to see.

I cough as I inhale the dirt.

"Ella?" I choke out, trying to find her.

"Kim!" I run to her voice, reaching out for her.

I keep running and the air is getting clearer. I can see clearly now and I look around frantically for Ella.

"Ella!" I yell.

"KIM!" I turn towards the ear piercing scream to see Ella being dragged away by a mogadorian.

"ELLA!" I yell as I raise my hands, ripping her out of his grip. I hug her tightly and look around for the garde.

The ceiling of the building is collapsing all around us. Ella and I hide away from the debris behind rocks.

"Ella, I need you to stay put, you understand me? I'll be right back" I give her one last hug before running out and searching for the others. I run around corners and look in different rooms but I can't find anyone. How could these attacks happen if they aren't here? I turn down a dark hallway and listen for noises. I keep going down the hall until I hear screams. I run to the door where the noise is coming from and kick the door down, since it was locked.

I look around and see Six, Eight, Nine, Five and Four all lying on the ground, covered in blood. I first run over to Eight and set my hands down on his chest and wait as the wound heals.

"Thanx; where's Ella?" He asks.

"She is back where the ceiling collapsed. Can you go get her while I heal the others?" I ask. He nods and teleports away. I run over to Aliah and heal her quickly.

I run over to Six next, then Four and Nine.

Jack reappears with Ella, clinging to him.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Jack yells. We nod and run for the exit. A red blast hits the doorway and we all stop running, confused as to what the liquid might do. We back away slowly and run once we hear the slow ticking. A bomb.

We run down different halls and stop in an area full of cells.

We are panting and looking around for a way out.

"Who's there?" A girl's voice asks from one of the cells. Four runs over to the cell and looks inside.

"Sarah?" He asks.

**AGAIN, SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY AND I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE TODAY… AT LEAST IT'S SOMETHING RIGHT?**


	12. Kim's Past

**I would like to reply to Iamnumberfourfan!**

**Your review made me smile! I'm glad you like this, and I love them same as you! **

**As for everyone… I'm sorry for the late updates, but I have been home sick,**

**so… for those who actually care I'm getting better! Just a virus…**

**I will be posting a poll: Six should be with Four? Or Sam? Vote now! Everything in bold is from the book with some changes, they are used for flashbacks. **

Kim's POV

"Sarah?" I ask in confusion.

"Long story; tell you later" Six pats my back. I nod, still confused.

"We need to bring her with us!" Four yells helping 'Sarah' get to her feet.

"Well, then bring her with us!" I yell before turning around and looking for a way out. "You know what? This is going to have to do!" I yell and raise my hands towards the ceiling. I focus all of my energy and gather the electricity within me. I close my eyes and keep my breathing steady. With a loud grunt the ball of teal and purple blast into the ceiling and I use my telekinesis to block shield everyone from debris.

"Everyone out now!" I yell, pointing to the large hole; exposing the blue clouded sky.

Four carries Sarah; Nine carries Ella, while everyone else just jumps up and out with their strength. I'm still shielding myself when everyone else is out and waiting for me.

A huge boulder falls down and I jump out of the way, just in time.

"Jack! I need you to teleport me out! I don't have much power!" I yell up to him as I dodge another boulder along with the red beams.

He flashes beside me and grabs my hand, before flashing us out. When we reappear I take a huge breath and let go of Jack's hand.

"We have to run now don't we?" I ask as I sit down to catch my breath.

"Yup" Nine answers.

"Well, darn!" I smack the ground and get up slowly.

"Anyone wanna give me a piggy back ride?" I ask before falling down again.

Jack sighs and bends down in front of me.

"Thank you" I whisper as I climb on his back. He stands up and turns to Six.

"So, where exactly are we running?" He asks.

"We need to get somewhere they can't find us." She looks around.

"No, we need to back in there and waves out hands in the air chanting, 'We're going to go hide somewhere you can find us!'" I laugh at my own sarcasm.

She glares at me and starts running.

zZz

"Okay, we need to teleport far again" Six looks to Eight.

"Why don't we take a plane again?" He asks.

"They've gotten into security systems. If we go to an airport and we show our identities, they'll know, and they _will_ catch us." Six sighs.

"So, we can't teleport all at once. I can only take two people with me" Jack confirms.

"I know a place where we can all teleport at once, but it glitches sometimes" Nine suggests with warning.

"Where is it?" Four asks.

"Well, it's near the mogadorian's cave, so we have to be quite cautious." Nine looks back at the cave.

"Okay, should we wait?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's wait about an hour?" She asks.

"Yeah, that'll do" Aliah speaks up. I honestly forgot she was even here; she's been so quiet.

zZz

"Ready?" Jack asks looking at everyone. Everyone nods and he looks at me. I nod as well.

"Good, let's go" He nods back and turns towards the cave.

"Follow me" Nine instructs.

He walks forward and we all follow, cautiously, hoping that we don't get caught.

We hide behind trees and sneak past the cave, crawling, walking on our tip-toes and holding our breath at times.

"There it is" Nine points at a hole in the ground a few meters away. "Let's go"

We are careful not to trip as we descend the steep stairs that lead us to darkness. I look around for a light switch as Four lights his lumen. I look on the walls for the little switch; I feel for it and turn it on once I find it.

"Okay, do you know how this works?" Four asks Nine as he looks at all of the glass columns.

"Yes actually, I do" Nine smirks. "Okay, everyone stand in a glass column." We all obey and he clicks a button, shutting the doors of the columns. "Where are we going?" He asks as the projector shines a screen on the wall.

"We should head towards Spain. I'm sorry Kim" She adds. "It's the safest place I can think of right now" I blink back the tears.

"It's fine" I squeak.

Nine grabs a remote and runs into the last column, shutting the door behind him.

"Ready?" He asks.

"As we'll ever be" Aliah answers. I hear a click and I see a flash before I come back into reality.

"This definitely isn't Spain" I whine.

zZz

Six's POV

"Okay, that was fast. Is everyone okay?" I ask.

"Yup" I hear Aliah answer.

"Where's Kim?" Eight asks. I look around but I don't see her anywhere.

"Kim?" I call out. "Ella, can you contact Kim?" I ask nicely.

"I can try" She closes her eyes and her brows furrow. She gasps and opens her eyes. "Kim is fighting a group of mogs! She says she is in some sort of grassland!" Ella explains.

"Is she alone?" Aliah asks.

"Yes" Ella answers.

"Where are we then?" Four asks looking around.

"This is Spain alright" I answer walking towards the building in front of us all.

"Santa Teresa." I whisper.

"What?" Eight asks.

"It's where Kim lived for ten years, it's where her Cêpan died, it's where she met Ella, this is where she was bullied, where she earned her legacies, where she barely escaped with her life" I answer.

I walk up to the front door, which is lying on the ground in pieces. We walk inside and look around. We walk past the many rooms we walk up to the top floor, now following Ella. She walked into a room with many beds and sat on one in the far corner beside a window. She looked out the window and held the sheets tight in her hands.

"I remember her telling me about seeing a mogadorian outside her window. She would always stay up every night, waiting for it to come and take her away." Ella stood up and walked out of the hallway. She looks up at the hole in the ceiling.

"This is where the mogadorians attacked and pointed at Kim, chasing her." Ella walks down the steps with us all following in silence. We follow her into the church of the orphanage. She stops and kneels on the ground.

"This is where she healed me" We all look at the blood stains on the stone floor.

She then walks over to the middle of the room and kneels down beside the black ash.

"This was the mogadorian who killed her Cêpan," She then points at the blue ash in front of the black. "Adelina. And here is the knife she used to avenge her protector" She points at the butter knife on the floor. She walks out and in an office.

"This was Adelina's office" She tells us, going and sitting on the computer chair. I go and stand beside her. I glance around the room and at the computer.

"Whoa, wait!" I yell, smiling.

"What?" Eight asks.

"Security footage of the orphanage and all around Spain! Adelina was watching for the mogadorians after all!" I yell.

Everyone grabs a chair and I click play. It shows Kim with brown hair; she had dyed it before we left for the airport.** She was leaning on a windowsill as the snow fell to the ground. She turned and looked behind her at the computers. She looks mad; she turns around, looking deep in thought. The bell rings and her head snaps back. She looks at a girls with brown hair and her eyes widen.**

"**What? She asks in a snotty voice. "I'm writing an email" **

"**I've been waiting longer than ten minutes" I notify her. "And you're not writing an email, you're looking at guys with their shirts off"**

"**So what? You gonna tell on me tattle-tale?" she asks mockingly. The girl beside her laughs.**

I fast-forward the tapes and stop it when I see Kim focusing her energy and moving the chairs with her mind, scaring the girls away. She quickly sits down and types on the keyboard. She's whispering to herself.

"**Come on, come on!" She waits for the screen to load.**

"**Kim!" She turns her head to look at a woman leaning against the door frame.**

"**Come! Now! And I mean **_**right**_** now!" The woman yells.**

Kim sighs and shuts down the computer.

I fast-forward the tapes again and stop when she is back at the computer. She was looking at the news about John. She scrolls back up and looks at his picture. Her hands start to shake and I fast-forward the tapes again.

I play the tapes again when Kim is in Adelina's office arguing with her.

"**I had a dream about a girl with raven hair and grey eyes who reached her hand out to me" Kim releases her breath. "She wanted me to take it"**

_She was dreaming of me?_

"**Okay" Adelina answers, seeming unsure of what to say.**

"**Do you think she could be one of us?" Kim asks.**

"**I think you shouldn't read into your dreams so much." Adelina answers.**

"**It felt real" Kim pushes on.**

"**Some dreams do" Adelina continues.**

"**But you said a long time ago that on Lorien we could sometimes communicate with each other over long distances" Kim argues.**

"**Yes, and right after that I would read you stories about a wolf who could blow down houses and a goose who laid golden eggs." Adelina argues back.**

"**Those were fairytales." Kim was getting mad.**

"**It's all one big fairytale, Kim." Adelina confirms.**

**Kim grits her teeth. "How can you say that? We both know it's not a fairytale. We both know where we came from and why we're here. I don't know why you act as if you didn't come from Lorien and you don't have a duty to teach me." Kim rants.**

**Adelina puts her hands behind her back and looks up at the ceiling. "Kim, since I've been here, since we've been here, we've been fortunate to learn the truth about creation and where we came from and what our real mission is here on earth. And that's all found in the Bible." Adelina stays calm.**

"**And the Bible isn't a fairytale?" Kim asks.**

**Adelina tenses and furrows her brows.**

"**Lorien isn't a fairytale," Kim says, lifting a pillow with her telekinesis and spins it in the air. Adelina then slaps Kim hard on the face. Kim drops the pillow and puts a hand to her red cheek.**

"**Don't you dare let them see you do that!" Adelina yells.**

"**What I did right there, that's not a fairytale." Kim confirms before turning and walking away.**

I fast forward it again.

**Ella is awake along with Kim and she is struggling to make her bed as Kim finishes her own.**

"**Would you like help?" Kim asks crossing the room. Ella looks at her sadly; man she is good at acting!**

**Kim leans down at the foot of the bed and pulls on the blankets. **

"**Want to grab that side?" She asks nodding to the left side of the bed while she makes her way to the right. They make the bed and Kim looks at Ella's small form.**

"**Perfect" She smiles nicely.**

"**Thank you" Ella squeaks.**

I fast-forward the tapes again and Eight speaks up.

"She was so nice to you" He smiles nicely.

"She still is" Ella corrects.

**This time I stop when everyone is sleeping. Kim is sitting in her bed, staring out the window.**

I pause the video and stare at the screen wide-eyed with my mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe she said that!" Aliah gasps.

"Wow" Four says in disbelief.

"I knew it was bad, but I didn't think it was that bad!" I turned and looked at everyone.

"Okay, keep going" Eight shoos me off. I fast-forward it again.

**It shows Kim sitting on the edge of a dock, surrounded by others pushing and shoving everyone they can into the water. Her feet are dangling of the edge and skimming the surface of the water.**

"Why do I have a feeling that this is where Kim gets her legacy to breathe underwater?" Nine asks nervously.

**A girl comes up behind her and roughly pushes her into the water.**

"**Play the game or go back to shore" The girl tells her once she resurfaces. Kim climbs back onto the dock and runs right for the girl, pushing her into the water. Another girl comes along and pushes Kim underwater.**

This is the part that confuses me. The camera goes underwater so we can see Kim's struggles.

**Kim doesn't move for a moment. She begins kicking fiercely, trying to get to the surface. Her head smacks against the bottom of the dock. She was trapped underneath the dock. She thrashes around a bit more before she stops and she begins to sink. Her eyes close for a moment and then open in confusion. The legacy saved her.**

I fast forward the tape and stop it when I see Kim walking in the snow.

**She stops in front of a cave and looks down at the tracks in the snow. The huge prints are going inside the cave, and it doesn't show any signs of them coming out. Whoever went inside is still inside. She turns so fast she slips and falls into the snow. She crawls backwards, away from the cave with tears forming in her eyes.**

I fast forward the tapes, not wanting to know what happens.

**Ella is up on a large statue of Mary and some girls walk in, scaring Kim.**

"**What are you doing up?"**

**Kim whips around and lgances back at Ella.**

"**What do you want?" Kim asks.**

"**I wanted to see what the little tattletale was up to, that's all. You know, it's funny because I saw you sneak out of the room and I thought that I would get up and **_**finally **_**see what it was you're always looking at on the computer, but you weren't there. You were in here, which is really weird"**

"**Why do you even care?" Kim asks. "Seriously. All I ever do is keep to myself and keep my mouth shut."**

"**Do you ger drunk with your friend Hector?" The girl smirks. Kim closes her eyes and lift the girls off of the floor with her telekinesis. She throws them across the room and they all slide in the floor. Ella jumps down and onto one of the girls' back. The girl throws Ella to the ground and Kim screams,**

"**NO!" She punches the girl in the sternum and she falls to the floor.**

**Kim rushes over to Ella and looks at her severe injuries. Kim heals her and cries.**

I look away, not wanting to see the damage done to Ella.

When I turn back I see Ella leaving and Kim floating her chest down to her.

I fast forward the tapes and I see Kim's chest unlock.

**Adelina is snoring on the floor. Kim looks through her chest and touches red ball. It brightens and she drops it. It was getting brighter and brighter. **

"**Adelina!" Kim yells. "Adelina wake up! Wake up, please!" Kim shakes Adelina's shoulder with her free hand. "Adelina!"**

"That's what happened when we heard her!" I look back at Four and Sam. They nod.

I fast forward the tape once again, but this time it's when the mogadorians blow a hole in the roof.

**A tall man in a trench coat points at Kim. Kim uses her telekinesis and sends two bedframes at the man, he fall to the stone floor. Kim drags Adelina down to the church and looks for her chest; the chest that isn't there.**

"**It's gone! The chest is gone" Kim panics.**

**a mogadorian runs in, aiming his cannon at them.**

**He shoots and it hits Kim's shoulder. Kim grabs her shoulder and screams in agony. Adelina takes a kitchen knife out and charges at the mogadorian.**

**"Get out!" Adelina yells stabbing the mog, and avoiding any attacks. Kim starts running for the door, but stops to look back at Adelina. The mog is holding her around her neck. He plunges his sword through her heart.**

**"NO!" She screams, running towards them. Adelina stabs the mogadorian once more before she takes her last breath. Kim quickly picks up her knife and stabs the mogadorian; turning him to black ash. Kim drops the knife and falls on her knees beside Adelina. **

**Ella appears in the doorway.**

**"ELLA! What are you doing here?" Kim asks. **

**"Come with me, quick!" She yells. Kim looks back at Adelina quickly before getting up and running to Ella. She takes her hand and drags her into a room with a man that looks like a mogadorian. Kim gasps.**

**"It's okay, Kim. This is my cêpan, Rudy." Kim looks at Ella then at Rudy.**

**"You're too young to be a part of the garde." Kim says confused.**

**"I'll explain later" Rudy tells Kim. "Right now, we have to go." Kim nods.**

I fast forward again.

**Kim blocks the bullets with her mind and runs behind a tree. A storm appears above her. Ella is hiding behind anything she can, while Rudy and Kim fight off the army of mogs that have invaded the orphanage. Lightning strikes many mogadorian soldiers and they turn to ash. Kim throws boulders at the soldiers and they turn to ash. The clouds disappear and a figure floats down. Kim sees the amulet around my neck.**

**"She's one of us" Kim whispers to herself. Kim looks back at me and I disappear. Kim tilts her head in confusion. The soldiers are all turning to ash.**

**All of the mogadorians turn to ash. Kim comes out of her hiding spot and looks around.**

**"What number are you?" Kim jumps and turn around. I'm standing there, arms crossed.**

**"Seven, you?" Kim ask.**

**"Six" I respond.**

**"What are your legacies?" I ask.**

**"Healing, I have night vision, I can breathe underwater and telekinesis. And you?"**

**"Invisibility, atmoskinesis and telekinesis" I respond. **

"And then we go find Eight" I turn to everyone.

"Wow; that was interesting." Nine confesses; Four and Aliah nod.

"So, that's how Kim lived?" Eight asks.

"Yup." I sigh.

The screen changes automatically and it shows a forest and Kim fighting a group of mogadorians.

"Is this happening now?" Eight asks.

"I think so." Sam confirms.

It shows Kim dodging the red beams and fighting back. She kicks away a knife and catches it, stabbing a mogadorian. She then jumps up, disappearing, leaving sparks behind. She reappears, stabbing and cutting different mogs, turning them to ash.

When she demolishes the last of the mogs she runs over towards the camera and her eyes widen.

"Guys? Where are you guys?" She asks. I look at the others confused.

"I'm on my laptop, We are video chatting" Kim explains.

"Well, we're in Spain. We're in-" Kim cuts us off.

"Adelina's office." She finishes.

"We saw your past, there were security cameras around the orphanage, Kim" Aliah tells her.

"Oh, so you saw everything that has happened to me?" She asks. We all nod.

"Kim, I think I know where you are!" Eight speaks up, moving beside me.

"Really? That's great!" Kim exclaims.

"Look around; do you see a volcano anywhere?" Eight questions.

Kim turns around and looks for the volcano. "Yes! There is!" She turns back to us.

"Kim, you're in Hawaii."

**Tadaa! Anyways, sorry for the wait! I might update later to say sorry! And anyways, remember to vote on my poll, Six should be with: Four or Sam?**


	13. I killed Setrákus Ra,but I killed myself

**Thanx to those who reviewed! 3 you all! Vote for Six's lover on my profile! ;)**

**Kim's POV**

"Hawaii?" I ask in confusion. "How did I end up here?"

"Well, I did say that the machine glitches" Nine scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I guess I should start walking, eh?" I ask looking around a bit.

"How are you going to get across all of that water?" Jack asks.

"I can breathe underwater you know" I smirk.

"But walk that far?" Sarah asks.

"I can manage." I smile. "You all just stay put okay? And keep an eye on the news, you never know" I shrug and smile sheepishly.

"Kim!" Ella laughs.

"What?" I laugh along with her.

"And what about getting your electronics wet?" Six counters.

I think for a moment. She's got a point about that. "Okay, maybe I can catch a plane ride." I answer.

"Uh huh. And how long will it take to get here?" Six asks Sam.

"Eh, a couple of weeks if she gets on a plane to cover the water distance, and with the walking on land." He answers.

"I better go then" I sigh.

"Okay, log on again soon! We'll miss you Kim!" Ella yells before I can log off.

"I will, I promise!" I wave and shut the laptop. I sigh and start walking through the grass and towards civilization.

zZz

Aliah's POV

"Is anyone here?" I shout out while looking in the different rooms. I don't hear any responses.

"Where could everyone have gone?" Ella asks.

"Maybe they're hiding?" Six suggests.

"Is anyone here? We aren't going to hurt you, we promise!" I yell out.

I hear a muffled cry.

"Over here!" I call everyone over. We hear whispers and thumping.

I move a shelf to the side and I see a doorway. Inside I see hundreds of children sitting on the floor crying silently, holding their mouths.

"We won't hurt you" I sooth walking into the room of flinching kids.

"We're friends of Kim's" Four notifies them.

"If you're friends with Kim, then where is she?" A girl asks.

"She is on her way here." Ella comes out from behind me. "Remember me?" She smiles.

"Ella?" Another girl asks. Ella waves to them.

"The bad men, also known as mogadorians, are gone. You can come out of hiding." Four tells them.

"And if they come back?" A large girl counters.

"We can protect you" Nine tells her.

"And how will you do that?" The girl asks.

"Follow us and we can show you" I wave my hand in the air and walk out, hearing everyone following.

We all walk outside and the group of girls sit in front of the wall of the building as we stand in a large field in front of them; there is also a lake to the side for our abilities.

"I'll go first." Six smirks. "Come at me." We all back away and she charges at us, jumping up in the air, turning invisible and leaving the blue smoke behind her. She reappears above us and lands on Nine's shoulders, pushing him to the ground. She turns towards me as Nine walks to the side of the room. She smiles and lifts her hands un the air and she lifts up into the clouds, and creates a storm before flashing lightning at me. I go and stand beside Nine and she splashes water at Ella, since she doesn't really have any legacies. She comes and stands next to me. Six then lifts a part of the ground, where Eight is standing, so now he is in the air. He hops down from the piece of earth and stands next to me. She then runs extra fast at Four and he comes and stands next to me. She uses telekinesis to lift Sam and Sarah off of the ground and then sets them down.

"I'll go next." Four volunteers.

He uses his telekinesis to lift everyone off of the ground and he uses his lumen to blind us. He runs full speed at us. He spins around us quickly and lights his lumen once more, catching on fire in the process. He stops and lets the fire burn. He waves a hand in the air and the fire vanishes.

"My turn." Nine smirks.

He runs up to the wall of the building and runs up the side at full speed. He jumps down, turning into a blur, and when he lands the ground cracks. He then stops and turns towards me.

"Aliah, whisper something in someone's ear as quiet as you can." He instructs. I nod and walk over to a girl sitting closest to me. I bend down and whisper in her ear,

"You have no idea what we're capable of." I whisper.

I stand back up and walk back over to the group.

"You have no idea what we're capable of." Nine states.

The girl nods and her eyes widen. "That's exactly what she said!" She yells in surprise. I step forward now.

"I'm next." I walk forward and I make a bubble around myself and lower myself into the water. I come back up and pop the bubble, I'm completely dry. I drop myself to the ground and lift my hands, shooting ice out of them and I call upon my Chimaera and she appears behind me. I stop time and everything but ourselves go black and white. Everyone looks around, amazed. I start time again and use my telekinesis to lift Tabora out of the water. I set her back down and I bring my hand to my mouth as if blowing a kiss and I blow, bubbles form and they grow bigger, forming around Tabora. When the bubble pops, Tabora goes with it. I step back and Eight steps forward.

"Jack attack's turn!" He laughs. He teleports over beside a girl and taps her shoulder before teleporting back to where he was. He shape-shifts into Kim and smiles before turning back to his own form. He runs over to the water and runs on the surface. He lifts his hands as he walks back to the solid ground and I'm lifted off of the ground. He sets me down gently and stands back beside us all. We all stand in a line in front of the girls.

"Numbers One, Two and Three are dead. I am number Four."

"I am Number Five."

"I am Number Six."

Jack shape-shifts into Kim again, "I am Number Seven."

He turns into himself again. "I am Number Eight."

"I am Number Nine."

"And I am Number Ten; the last of our kind." Ella finishes.

"But, you can't tell anyone, we are already in grave danger." Six warns.

Everyone nods.

zZz

Kim's POV

It's been a week now and I'm in Spain now, I just have to walk the rest of the way.

I'm not too far, just a little. I walk through many different towns and cities, looking for Santa Teresa; my old home. I sigh; everytime I don't recognise a town and I know I have to keep looking.

zZz

Six's POV

"So, you finally decided to show your face." I spit at the man.

He chuckles. "Well, I heard you're missing a member of the garde. One of your strongest, so I thought I'd stop by and kill a few."

"You are a sick…" Aliah pauses, "whatever you are, you're sick!" I laugh at her remark.

Ra chuckles. "And you're dead." He shoots lightning at her and she _just_ dodges it.

Setrákus Ra invaded the convent and we had to hide the girls once again.

He shoots different rays of light at us and we barely manage to avoid them. Right when I think all hope is lost the wall behind me blasts inward and teal smoke fogs our view. Kim steps out of the smoke and raises a gun, shooting teal beams out at Ra. He waves a hand in the air and the beam disappears in thin air.

Kim smiles and charges forward, turning into tiny pixels, leaving sparks behind her. I follow along and jump up, going invisible, leaving the blue smoke behind me. She appears above him and she speeds down on him, landing on his shoulders and she stabs him with a knife. I reappear in front of him and she tosses me the knife and I stab him. He just laughs and he throws me backwards into Four. He then grabs Kim and throws her to the ground in front of him. She hits the stone floor with a grunt and he points a gun at her.

He shoots a black beam at her and she catches it, putting her own power into it and throwing it back. He smirks and changes its direction so it headed towards Eight.

zZz

Kim's POV

I watch as the huge beam of light races towards Eight. Aliah runs forward in front of him and makes a force-field; blocking the attack. I look back at Ra who is bringing his foot towards me.

I think fast and roll over on my stomach and lift myself from the ground. I stand as fast as I can and I turn and shoot Ra in the chest. The fact that the man is twenty feet tall doesn't help much. He laughs and waves his hand in the air, sending me flying across the room and into a wall.

I grunt and watch as Aliah calls Tabora and Nine runs up the walls, carrying Four with him to get to his head. He drops Four onto his right shoulder and he runs up to his head and lands on it. Four runs up to his face and flashes his lumen in his eyes.

Jack teleports beside me and holds out his hands.

"Thanks" I take Jack's hands and he lifts me up to my feet. I look back at the other's attempts to injure Ra, but they seem to be failing. He flicks Four away from him and Throws Nine away. He turns towards Tabora and shoots lightning at her. She dodges and pelts ice at him at a fast pace.

I glare at the large man and charge full speed. I jump up and turn into pixels, leaving sparks behind me. And I shoot with best of my ability and reappear in front of his chest. My eyes widen as I realize what I need to do. He smacks me away with his hand. I fall to the ground with a thud and I groan.

"I know what I have to do." I grunt and sit up.

Jack and Six runs over.

"Get the others!" I yell. Six nods and runs off, but Jack just kneels beside me.

"Kim are you okay?" He asks. I nod.

"I'm fine, but I don't know if I'll get to leave with you." I look at him in full seriousness. His eyes widen.

"What? Why?" He asks concerned. Six comes running back over with everyone behind her.

"I know how to win, but I'm going to need full cooperation." I say seriously. Everyone nods and I continue. "I need everyone to distract him and make sure he doesn't swat me away." I pause.

"Whatever it takes to win." Four nods.

"That's the thing. If I do this, I may not come back." I look towards Ra, whom is fighting Tabora.

"What do you mean?" Nine asks.

"I _mean_, I have to use _every ounce_ of power I have; it might cost me my life." I state.

"Kim, there has to be another way." Jack takes my hand.

"No, there isn't," I pause and I let a tear slide down my cheek. "I love you guys." I smile, letting the tears flow down my cheeks.

I stand up and turn towards Ra.

"Kim." I look back at the group and I open my arms. They all run in and give me a huge hug.

"Kim." I look at Jack and give him a huge hug. "I love you Jack" I whisper in his ear before pulling away and giving him a quick kiss.

I sigh and turn back towards the cries of Tabora. "NOW!" I yell, charging forward. Everyone springs into action and distracts Ra as I look for an entry.

Six disappears and reappears in front of his face, stabbing his eyeball. He grunts and moves his hands in the air towards his eye.

Jack shape-shifts into Ra so he becomes as big as him and he holds up his knife.

Ra let's go of his eye and holds up his sword. Aliah shoots ice at his feet, hoping to make him lose his balance.

Four shines his lumen in his eyes and Nine runs up the walls and jumps on his head, and begins cutting his scalp. I jump up and turn into pixels, trailing sparks behind my body as I reach my hands forward and drill my way through his skin and to his heart. I stop once I'm inside his large body and in front of his heart. I reach out and hold his cold heart in my hands and focus all of my energy on my hands. I close my eyes and feel the jolts of electricity run out of my hands.

zZz

Six's POV

I jump down from his face and watch as Jack fights Ra. I have no idea where Kim went but I have faith in her. Ra starts to shake. He clutches his sword tighter and barely defends Jack's attacks. Jack stands back and watches as he just stands there clutching his chest, breathing heavily.

That's when it hit me. Kim is inside Ra. Kim is electrocuting him to death.

Ra starts sinking to the ground slowly and holding his chest tightly. His eyes are wide and his mouth is wide open. Tears are streaming down his face.

zZz

Kim's POV

I put the most strength into the shocks as I can, but I'm losing energy. I look back through the hole I made and See Jack holding his stomach tightly, his eyes are closing, he is falling to the ground. Then I see Ra's hand retreating; holding a sword covered in blood, Jack's blood.

I feel anger course through me and I grunt as I find more power going into the volts. I tilt my head back and squeeze my eyes shut.

And then I feel the heart-beat stop. I feel the life slip out of Ra's heart. I let go of his heart and turn into pixels, leaving his body. I don't want to die in his body.

I drop myself to the floor beside Jack, whom is now back in his own form. I put my hands to his wound and it heals, so slow, it's unbelievable. His eyes open and mine close. I let go of him once I know his wound is healed; If I'm going to die, he should live. I killed Setrákus Ra; but in the process, killed myself.

**Tadaa! Well… Kim is dead. Or is she? Ahaa, you won't know until tomorrow ;) You never know though, If I get enough reviews… I might just keep her in the world. If not... Well... better review then!**

**I feel so evil… I'm just not getting many reviews! I only get two reviews a chapter! Anyways, I'll only do this **_**once**_**, I would like at least this one chapter to have the most reviews! Can you put a smile on my face? Can you save Kim?**


	14. Tear Drops

**Thanx sooo much for the reviews! I have a good reason for not updating. My best friend's mother is in the hospital with kidney problems. She has diabetes and has had her left leg amputated. Teesha is staying with me for a while!**

**Say hi!**

**Teesha: HI!**

**Anyways, please keep Angie (Teesha's mom) in your prayers. 3 you Angie!**

**Jack's POV**

Kim's eyes shut slowly, I knew something was going to happen, I wanted to be ready for it; but now that it actually has happened, I can't let it happen. I quickly rush to her side and put her hands on her stomach, hoping that she will heal somehow.

"Please, come on Kim!" I hold her hands down on her and I feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Jack" Six puts a hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I turn towards her. "She can't die, she can't be dead! We have to do something!" I turn back towards Kim and let a tear fall. "Kim, please!" I rest my head on her chest and whisper once more, "Please."

I lay there for what feels like hours before Aliah and Six pull me away. Kim's dead. She killed Setrákus Ra, but in the process, killed herself. She sacrificed herself, and she broke my heart. I love her, but I never got to tell her. And it's too late, and there is nothing I can do about it.

zZz

No One's POV

Everyone left Kim laying there on the cold stone floor, the building is going to collapse and they didn't have enough time to take Kim with them.

They all stand outside, looking at the building, wiping away their tears.

Six is crying into Four's shoulder.

Ella stands alone, staring at the building that is engulfed in flames, she isn't crying; the small girl stands there, holding her chest with her mouth slightly open. Ella is in shock.

Aliah is hugging Nine tightly, crying silently into his shoulder as he hugs back, slightly rubbing her back soothingly.

Jack on the other hand is sobbing in the nearby grass field. He is crouched down, gripping his head tightly, almost ripping his hair out.

Jack is devastated; crushed. Jack doesn't think he will ever love again.

What Jack doesn't know, will bring him happiness once more. The single tear that fell from his face, he didn't pay attention to.

The single tear fell on Kim's bottom lip.

What he doesn't know, is that he has a new legacy. The grass he is crying on now becomes greener and greener with every drop.

Just as Kim's life heals with every second.

But will she make it out of the building alive? The building is going to collapse.

zZz

Jack's POV

I listen as the building crashes down to the ground. I squeeze my eyes shut even tighter. Kim is in the debris. Kim is dead.

I hear gasps come from behind me. I slowly raise my head to look at the garde, whose eyes are wide and smiles are on their tear stained faces.

I look to where they are; all I see is a shadow. I look closer and the shadow steps forward. I look up and a smile breaks on my face as well. I stand up quickly and run for her. I squeeze her in a _huge_ hug.

"Kim" I whisper in her hair as I let even more tears fall.

This time in happiness, not sorrow.

"Jack" she whispers back. I just hug her tighter.

When I finally pull back, my hands slide down to her elbows; still firmly holding her.

"Jack, you saved me. When you cried over me, the tear, it healed me!" She hugged me again.

"What?" I ask confused.

zZz

Kim's POV

"You have a new legacy. Everything your tears land on heals." I explain. He lifts a hand and wipes away his tears, examining the water.

"That doesn't matter right now." He states bringing his hand back down to my arm. "Kim, I never got to tell you." He looks at me completely serious.

"Jack-" I whisper, but Jack cuts me off.

"No, Kim. It can't wait any more." He leans in slowly and kisses me. I kiss back immediately and I bring my hands to his head as his hands go to my neck and back. I pull back and smile. "I love you, Kim." He smiles at me.

"I love you too, Jack." I smile brightly and kiss him again.

"Ew! Yuck!" I pull away and laugh at Ella's comment.

"Someday that will be you Ella, so I wouldn't make a fuss." Six chuckles and pats her head.

Ella's face holds a look of disgust.

zZz

"One thing I know for sure is that the mogadorians are stepping it up. They know our legacies are getting stronger and coming faster." I point out.

"Where do we go now?" Aliah asks.

"Well, first of all, we have to wait just a while longer for Ella's legacies to form." Six sighs.

"Then, we have the fight of our lives." Four looks around at all of us.

"I think we should head over to Antarctica." Nine states.

"Why there?" I ask.

"Because our powers are strongest on ice, and the mogadorians can't stand the cold. There powers are useless there." Six explains.

I nod. "Well then, we need a lot of snow gear and we need to keep warm." Jack suggests.

"I've got my money and lots of it" I smile.

"Great, let's go shopping!" Aliah cheers. I laugh at her giddiness.

zZz

"How about this?" Six asks holding up a huge red snow suit. I nod.

"Looks good, but how about this?" I ask, holding up a green suit. Jack wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Perfect." He smiles and I laugh.

"Now," He lets go and he stands beside me. "Is this okay?" He holds up a blue suit. I smile and nod.

"Perfect." I mock. He laughs. Nine holds up a white suit in disgust, while Four holds up an orange suit with the same look. I laugh and walk over to them, snatching the suit away from them and switching them. They both smile and give me a thumbs up. I look over to a flustered Aliah. I shake my head and grab a purple suit, handing it to her nicely.

"You will look amazing in this." I look at her then at Nine. I wink and walk back to Jack.

"Off to the blankets?" I ask. He smiles and nods. We walk to the blankets area and we load up two shopping carts full of thick fuzzy blankets.

"We need tents and padding too" Six states, looking at the shopping cart of blankets.

I nod. "We'll look at tents, can you look through padding?" I ask. She smiles and nods.

We're going to need everything we can get. It's going to be extremely cold and the ground is hard, so we need padding to sleep on.

"How many tents do we need?" Jack asks while looking at the different boxes.

"Well, it depends on size, I'd say we get a large tent for everyone to sleep in and get a smaller extra tent to store food and supplies in." I suggest. He nods and smiles.

"Great thinking!" Jack concludes. He looks through the different sizes and styles and stops at one, looking it over for a while.

"I think I found a great one for everyone to sleep in!" He waves me over, accidentally using telekinesis on me, sending me flying at him. I gasp in surprise and he turns towards me, catching me before I fell on the floor. "Sorry!"

I nod. "Sure…" I laugh and look at the tent he was looking at. It is large and circular, so everyone has enough space and can see each other, in case of an attack we can all see each other.

"This is great!" I pull the box off the shelf and hand it to him. "I'm carrying the small one." I explain. He nods. I walk over to another shelf and pick up a smaller, but still big, tent. It is rectangular this time, big enough to fit a large table in and have extra space for supplies and such.

"Let's go!" I call to him, walking towards the cart and setting the box in it. Jack drops his in another cart and walks behind it to push. I pull my from behind and I use my telekinesis when no one is around or can see us, to push the extra carts with us.

"Find the padding?" I ask Six as we stop the carts. Her eyebrows are furrowed and her arms are crossed. Obviously not then.

"Need help?" I ask. She sighs and steps backwards, gesturing me to go in front of her and look at the padding.

I step forward and look at the different sets of padding. I feel for how well made they are and how soft they will be for us to lay on. I look through various shelves and come to a conclusion; it may be expensive, but I have enough money for it and still have plenty left-over.

"Well, we can always by mattresses?" I suggest.

"I guess, but how much money do you have?" She asks.

"More than the richest celebrity has." I smirk. She nods.

"Are you sure about it?" I nod.

"Of course; I want a comfy bed!" I laugh.

We walk to the back of the store and look at mattresses. (They are in a moving store, where you can buy anything that you would use in your home.)I push down on the surfaces, feeling the quality of everything.

"Well, one thing is for sure, this one," She lies back on a twin bed mattress, "is mine." She smiles.

"Okay, can you go get everyone else, so they can choose one?" I ask her. She sighs, but nods, getting up and walking away. I sit on the different beds, looking for one I'd like.

"How about this one?" Jack asks, feeling the fluffy bed. "For you I mean." He clarifies. I smile weakly and walk over, feeling the bed's surface.

I smile and turn to Jack, quickly hugging him. He hugs back immediately and lifts me off the ground a bit. When he sets me down I pull away and sit on the bed.

"What about you?" I ask, just as Six returns with the others.

"I'll get the same thing." He smiles and turns to the others.

"Choose your twin bed mattress." He commands.

zZz

We have everything we need, now, we just need to figure out we are going to bring everything along with us.

"Kim?" Ella's voice rings in my ears. I turn towards Ella, whom is sitting on my bed. "I know a way to bring everything with us easily." She smiles and shows me her smalls handbag. I look at her confused, until she opens it up for me to look inside. My eyes widen and I smile.

"Ella! That's genius!" I give her a small hug before calling over the rest of the group. "Problem solved. We can use this bag, but we are going to need strength." I put my hands on my hips. I extend the opening of the bag and the boys throw in the beds; weightless. Aliah, Six and I then throw the blankets in as the boys throw the tents in with supplies. I close the weightless bag and bend down to Ella.

"Can I carry this?" I ask. She quickly nods and smiles. "Thanx!" I give her another hug.

The bag was in her chest. The bag had a charm on it, fit anything inside and have it stay weightless.

zZz

"I can't believe that we actually put five snowmobiles in that bag!" Aliah exclaims, throwing her hands in the air in emphasis. We do everything while nobody is looking or around of course.

"Now, can we buy a trailer?" Four asks. I nod, it may be colder than we can handle.

We drive to a trailer company and buy a large blue trailer, which has about four twin beds, two double and one queen. (IDK if there is such thing!)

We drive to an airport and wait for the plane.

zZz

"Oh. My. Word. It. Is. Cold!" Aliah stutters as we take out the snowmobiles.

"We need to get our snowsuits on!" I yell. The boys pull the trailer out of the bag as fast as they can. Us girls run in first and jump in our snowsuits before we let the guys go in as we wait outside. They come out and drag the trailer back inside the small bag.

"Now we need a location." Four states, looking around.

"I know a place, but we need to walk for quite a while." Nine walks forward.

We all shrug and follow behind him.

**REVIEW FOR ANGIE! **

**-Teesha & Abby ;)**


	15. So Sorry!

_**I don't believe I have ever done an author's note without a story with it. But this is **__**REALLY**__** important.**_

_**My computer hasn't been working very well for a while, well, since my last update, even during that time actually. I wrote the chapter before it started glitching blah, blah, blah… I won't be updating for a little bit. I might get my laptop fixed… but idk, and I don't know how long it will be until I update again, since this stupid thing shuts down at random times, so let's hope this actually gets posted.**_

_**Thank you to all of those who actually read this.**_

_**And just for a little laugh…**_

_**My cat will not get out of my way. She is literally on the computer desk, walking infront of the keyboard and computer screen as I'm typing this… **_

_**PRECIOUS GO AWAY FOR TWO SECONDS!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**Okay, so… Peace- HEY! She came back..**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**;) 3**_

_**She won't go away!**_


End file.
